Another Time, Another Life
by bluesands22
Summary: What happened in Aro's past? What sacrifices did he have to make for his position? How well does Bella really fit in to the vampire world?
1. 3,000 Years Ago

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**This story happens after eclipse. However, Bella didn't go to Italy in New Moon, Carlisle and Esme got there first and talked him out of it bringing him home to see Bella was alive for himself. They got back together just like in the books and Victoria created the same army. The rest of Eclipse happened the same way, except when the Volturi showed up. Jane, Alex, Felix and Demetri all recognize Bella they just don't know how, and don't bring it up. **___

Chapter 1

"Three Thousand years ago"

The sun beating down on the white sands in Greece, it was a day of celebration. The warriors had recently returned from war victorious and all of Athens was in glee. There were families everywhere that had been reunited after a year of separation. Sitting on the beach away from the drinking and loud yelling of victory was a small family. A warrior meeting his daughter for the first time who had been born while he was away; not even a year old her golden brown hair fell in light waves as she played in the sands, her parents watching on. The woman looked at her husband with love in her heart "Aro, you will one day take control of the armies as your father wants, but promise me you will not forget your only daughter." Kissing his cheek she got up and took their daughter inside to finish preparing the food for supper. He got up being careful of his side which had been injured in the war, and slowly followed them inside their home on the outskirts of the city.

Late that night he sat up in his bed grabbing his sword hearing screams from the city, his wife woke up scared and grabbed their infant daughter from her crib as he pushed her into the hideaway in the floor boards. As soon as he shut them inside the front door blew open revealing 3 men, their skin was pale as a ghost and their eyes crimson red. Looking them over noticing their Romanian attire he was momentarily confused as to how they got there but quickly banished the thoughts from his mind. Aro raised his sword but was not quick enough, one of the men grabbed him in a ice cold grip, his sun weather skin shivered at the deathly grip praying his family would remain safe under the floor boards. Trying to pull away from the man was fruitless as he was thrown back into the walls of his home, looking in horror as the taller of the three walked over and ripped up the floor panels that concealed his family. He watched helplessly as his wife was ruthlessly ripped up holding his now screaming daughter. He turned to the man in front of him begging for their lives to be spared casting worried glances at his wife, who had her eyes closed in prayer trying to comfort their daughter in her shaking arms.

His eyes looked in panic as his baby was ripped for his wife's arms. Her eyes snapped open looking at him mouthing the words "I love you" and the man snapped her back to his chest ripping her side to the side before sinking his teeth into her soft neck draining the life from her with every passing second. All he could hear was screaming as he realized the shrill screams where coming from his own chest. His eyes scanned the room finding his daughter crying in the arms of the other man knowing her mother was now dead. Trying to get to her he felt a sharp pain run through him as the man sunk his own teeth into his neck, but stopped before his world went dark. Aro could only listen as the monster of a man spoke "I will not finish you, and will take pleasure knowing you will finish off your own family" His blood began to boil in his veins making him scream out and his daughter was placed next to his dead wife and the men left him, turning him into a vampire.

In the center of town Didyme was frantically searching for her family, running to her brothers house she threw the doors open seeing her dead sister in law and her brother screaming in pain. Knowing that the monsters must have done this she turned to leave quickly before seeing her niece in a corner. Grabbing the small infant she looked to her brother with promise in her eyes "I will take care of her for you my brother, I love you" taking a breath as she said a small prayer she kissed her niece on the forehead and grabbed her blanket "Come Isabella Marie it is time to go, my child" turning she prayed her brother could fight the demon and would come back the man she knew. Turning into the night she ran down the hill and to her home as her father was packing to leave.


	2. Born Among Immortals

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

Five years had passed since Didyme went to her brother's cabin and found him screaming in pain, five years since she'd taking in her young niece as her own daughter. She told people that her brother and sister were killed in a raid from the Romains, it wasn't a lie. They were dressed as Romains; however she knew they weren't following any orders from the Romanian armies. She knew they were the walking dead, devils in the flesh and they haunted her nightmares. It was late and she'd put Isabella down for the night hours ago, but she couldn't sleep. Something was coming and she knew it, the feeling had been with her all day, like she was being followed. Sitting on a bench in her home she was sewing a new tunic for Isabella, she was growing so fast she would need it soon.

Hearing a noise coming from outside she looked out the window whispering to herself "Probably just a jackal" jackal's they were becoming a problem lately. Many of her father's neighbors where losing their flocks at night, while they slept. Closing the blinds she sat back down trying to calm herself, picking the tunic and her thread up. She jumped from her seat hearing the door creak open, picking up her candle after setting her sewing down. She shakily walked to Isabella's door hoping shed crawled from her bed, but she was fast asleep closing her eyes feeling someone standing behind her. Slowly turning around she saw three large men in the shadows of her kitchen. "Who are you?" her voice shaken the light from her candle bouncing off the walls. Her hands gripping nervously at her dirtied apron from her days work.

The large figure in the center of the three stepped forward out of the shadows; Didyme's eyes widened seeing her brother Aro standing there. Covering her mouth with her delicate hand her body perfectly still in shock "Aro?" taking a step towards him before stopping herself shaking her head. "no…" stepping away till her back was flush to Isabella's door "You had the fire disease… you were dying, Marie your wife she was dead. The blood…..You were bitten by the devil's henchmen" shaking her head praying to awaken "please no" Keeping her eyes closed tightly her chest rising and falling fast, fear eminent in her. She stopped cold when she felt his ice cold hand upon her cheek, a single tear escaped her sliding down her cheek to his hand. Opening her brown eyes looking into her dead brothers red ones "Aro you're… your dead" shaking his head "No, my sister" his smooth clear voice replied "I am immortal, I have been watching you sister. You have taken care of my little Isabella for me; she looks very well and happy. I give you my thanks." A small smile appearing on his face "I wish you to join me and my new brothers, Didyme" taking her hand in his "I would like you to meet Caius and Marcus. You will be beautiful forever Didyme, you will live forever with me. And my little one of course" he said looking towards the door.

He put his hand on her cheek "A few days of pain my sister are worth what you will have for eternity" smiling as she nodded her head. He moved the hair from her neck before biting down injecting his venom into her neck. Walking into his daughters room he smiled looking at her small form curled up in bed. He wasn't planning on biting her until she was older, but her scent was acting as a creul lure to him. He stepped back trying to control himself, but it was no use. He'd spent years simply giving into his thirst never trying to stop himself, before he knew what happened he'd taken her from her bed sinking his teeth into his daughters warm neck. She cried out gripping onto his clothing trying fruitlessly to push him back, much like his sister had. A set of hands grabbed her from his arms as he released her from his teeth, looking up seeing his daughter in his brother Caius's arms withering in agony. Watching Cauis "I didn't mean too" Caius simply shook his head saying "Aro, It is the will of God and Nature that these mortal bodies be laid aside, when the soul is to enter into real life; 'tis rather an embryo state, a preparation for living; a man is not completely born until he be dead: Why then should we grieve that a new child is born among the immortals?" Looking down at the squirming child, amazed that she wasn't making a sound.

Caius walked from the room holding Isabella in his arms still, Aro following him taking her into his arms. "I can hold my child Caius the damage has been done." Sitting down looking over seeing Didyme crying out in Marcus's arms on the bed in her room. Nodding his head knowing Marcus had been infatuated with his sister since they first started following the girls. He knew his brother loved her so, he had seen and felt everything Marcus felt for her. Looking back at his daughter half of his wishing her could take his venom back, but then he couldn't help but be happy knowing he would have his little girl for all of eternity. She was so strong, never crying out from the pain she made his so proud. Leaning down kissing her forehead "It will all be over soon my princess, I promise you that. Daddy's here" Rocking her in his arms for 3 days straight until her heart stopped beating and she looked up at him with her fresh newborn red eyes, swallowing her throat on fire as she looked up at him "who are you? I am…" her small hand going to her throat. "I know what is wrong, I am going to make it all better, I am your daddy Isabella" her face lit up "I thought you went to heaven daddy" hugging him tightly as she stood up walking outside to look for someone to quench his daughter's thirst.


	3. Proud Memory

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

His thoughts came back from his beginning to the present as his fingers tapped bored at the arm rest of his chair listening to a vampire plead his case. The man was guilty of his crimes, but insisted that he be able to defend his actions, he'd allowed it since he loved a good story. Finally he'd had enough and was no longer amused, today was not a good day for him and he had no patience for this.

Raising his hand he stood up "Enough" clapping his hands together. "Your actions exposed you to humans, there was entire village in South Africa that was claiming white men shine in the sun" his brothers Marcus and Caius stood behind him.

He looked at the deranged vampire again "Our guards have taken care of the village. However, the Voltui have never given second chances for this kind of crime" looking to Felix nodding him head, no smiled appeared on his face as he watched the vampires sentence be carried out.

Walking from the room looking down the hall followed by his brothers leaving the guards to clean up the mess and dispose of the pieces. Entering the library he took his seat in the large red plush chair as his brothers took their seats.

"Today is her birthday brothers. " looking down at a picture of a young immortal child "Has Demetri had any luck in finding her? She should be 18 today" looking up at them "It is time she came home".

Placing the frame down leaning back in his chair, Caius got up from his chair nodding his head I will discuss the matter with Felix and Demetri today. We all wish her return Brother. However you know her memory will need to come back slowly, she is now human and her mind cannot hold everything it could…" He turned leaving the room

Aro sighed. "Marcus do you think it is too soon? Should we wait longer until she is older?" Marcus simply sighed "Brother, how old is too old and how young is too young to stop aging. These are questions that can never be answered, we have all wished to be older or younger at one point or another" Sighing he leaned back. Aro nodded his head "I know brother, I know. I just wish we'd sent a better tracker. If we'd sent Demetri back then we wouldn't have been left in the dark about her whereabouts" a small grow erupted from his chest. He'd taken pleasure is resigning the previous tracker from his duties after losing track of his precious daughter. All they'd know was the adoptive parents divorced and they'd both moved away. He could only hope the Adoptive parents had been given the ring he'd left her with, and then given it to her. Once the ring was on her finger it was suppose to help her remember her life, her true life with him slowly over time.

Marcus was sitting quietly reading a book as Aro drifted off into his thoughts remembering his daughter, she'd loved the renaissance era.

_****Flashback****_

_It was a time of huge social, economic and intellectual growth in Europe. And Isabella was thriving with all the growth in the area. Clothing, daily life, even the foods people ate, were a reflection of the changing times, Isabella was always skipping around in a new dress that he or his brothers had purchased for her. It was a time of great change for women's Renaissance fashion. While Renaissance fashion trends varied in different countries (just like today's fashion trends) there are some commonalities between all areas of Western Europe. All of the clothing were beautiful and richly detailed. Fashion accessories of the Sixteenth Century were almost as important as the clothing itself. When hoods, ruffs, wigs and cosmetics all came around Isabella's eyes shone with her childhood fascination, and she had her servants buy them in every style, color and shape._

_My daughter and I were out on a stroll in Town Square admiring all the advancements in time when a man bumped into myself and knocked into Isabella without apologizes. Only that a child had no right to be out this late. Isabella smiled at him, sweet at first but then my darling's nature came out at it turned evil. I taught her so well; it made me proud when she alone followed the drunk into an alley.  
She was so small in comparison to the man; however she could make even the strongest man cower in fear of her. Jumping up she easily sunk her teeth into his neck draining him as he helplessly tried to pull her from him. She didn't miss a drop as the dead man's body dropped to the ground with a thud, her face perfectly clean turning with a curtsy. _

"_I do think I did well father" putting on her sweet and innocent smile as they left the alley her small hand in his larger one._

_Nodding his head "You did well my little Isabella, very well indeed." Fixing his hat as they walked off into the night._

_****End Flashback****_

Sighing as Aro came back to the present as she stood up," let us go brother. I do believe that we have visitors coming." As he smoothed his coat grinning

"Yes, Brother" Marcus replied "Carlisle is coming, with news I hear" his reply was emotionless as with everything he said.

Nodding "Yes, you know the last time he brought us news he was informing us that his coven…. Family was growing with the additions of Alice and Jasper" sighs "I think he maybe informing us of another addition " his happy demeanor back in its place "I do think we need remind him families aren't typically that big and it would be a shame to have him draw attention…. when it isn't wanted" Smirking as he walked into the main chamber followed by Marcus.


	4. Coming Clean

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

Sitting in her last class of the day, her eyes focused on the clock waiting for the last few minutes to pass by so she could be free for the weekend. She was planning on going to Port Angeles with Angela to look for some new books. Sighing knowing she had an ulterior motive to the mini vacation; she needed to get away from Forks. Edward and Jacob were doing their usual battle over her heart and to be frank she didn't really care to be around either of them at the moment, ever girl had their breaking point. Her head shot up hearing the loud shrill of the bell ringing indicating that school was officially over. Lucky for her Edward had left half way through the day because of a 'headache' when the sun decided to come out. Grabbing her bag she made a bee line for her locker putting away the books she didn't need for the weekend and grabbing her history book, she had a huge history exam on Monday morning. Getting in her old beat up red truck she headed home on the icy roads thinking about everything that had happened. Edward, James, Victoria, Laurent, Jacob , the new born army, the Volturi….. She was about to scream with everything that had happened over the past year. Getting home she walked in the house expecting it to be dark and alone. She stopped in her tracks seeing Renee and Phil sitting on the couch with Charlie in the recliner. She tried to think about what might have happened for them to be there but she couldn't come up with a reason. Putting her pack on the ground she walked over to Renee hugging her

"Mom.. HI" smiling a bit realizing how much she'd actually missed her "What are you doing here?" Hugging her tightly

Renee smiled sadly "Your dad and I need to talk to you about this Bella" holding up her rejection letter to Harvard. Her eyes lowering to the ground "We didn't even know you applied here Bella, I told you I would fill out the application forms for you" her eyes looking at her with sorrow. Taking a breath "You were rejected because your information didn't add up, not because of your grades sweetie." Biting her lip Renee looked to Charlie and Phil for support

Bella was confused looking from Renee to Charlie and back again repeating the cycle until Charlie spoke up "Your birth place and what you circled for… us was wrong Bella." He took a breath looking away from her. "Bells… To be honest we don't know your birth location or day or even the year for that matter. The hospital took their best guess based on your growth when you were 6…." His eyes focused hard on the stained carpet in the corner.

Trying to let the information that Charlie just told her sink in, but she couldn't, it didn't make any sense. Seeing a folder on the table labeled 'adoption information' Shaking her head as her eyes began to water slightly "That doesn't make any…" she was cut off by a loud persistent knock at the door turning she mumbled 'I'll get it" out of habit opening it to see Jake and Billy with a 6 pack of beer. Biting her lip trying not to cry "Um.. hey… Now isn't the best time guys" she almost shut the door and then she stopped herself "wait… come in. I am sorry that was rude" looking at Charlie and Renee "I don't want to continue this conversation anyways" quickly walking up the stairs praying she wouldn't trip. Slamming her door shut she went over laying on her bed trying to think of anything other than what her parents just told her.

It had only been about 10 minutes and frankly she wasn't surprised that the strong knock on her door didn't come sooner. Sighing she lifting the pillow from her red face briefly "come in Jake" covering her face again knowing it was fruitless he'd have come in whether she invited him or not. Feeling her bed shift she groaned "what Jake" she didn't hear anything so she lifted the pillow seeing him staring at her holding the folder that she'd seen earlier "Charlie asked me to give this to you" clearing his throat "and that he and Renee are sorry…. Bella you know this doesn't change anything right? Your still Bella Swan, my crazy best friend. You were still raised and loved by them, you still have everything just because…" she sat up screaming "NO JAKE" throwing the pillow down "It ISN'T OKAY, They LIED to me Jake, for 18 YEARS! They LIED to me" the tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed the folder and threw it at the wall, all the stress in her life coming out in a large eruption "AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE GONE THROUGH YOU WOULD THINK SOME HIGHER POWER WOULD GIVE ME A BREAK…. BUT NO! NOW I AM A OUT CAST EVEN IN MY OWN FAMILY. WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SO WRONG!" Exhausted and crying she fell to the ground spent. Curling up into a ball she heard Jake talking to her but she couldn't understand him. Her mind was buzzing with so much noise and eventually she fell asleep on the floor.

Waking up a few hours later she noticed it was dark and she was alone, stretching out realizing she was still on the floor and silently thanking Jake for not moving her. Looking over her eyes caught sight of the folder. Choking back a sob she got up and walked over to it picking it up gently as if it would bite her. Sitting on her bed she took a breath opening it slowly and beginning to read.

Orphan Name: Isabella Marie

Date brought to orphanage: January 14,1998

Biological Mother: N/A

Biological Father: N/A

Siblings: N/A

Whom brought Orphan in: N/A

Birth date: ?/?/1992 approximately

Age: 6 approximately

Eye color: brown

Hair color: brown

Height: 49"

Weight: 47lbs

Is child talking: no

Can child talk: yes

Can child hear: yes

Belongings:

Pink/black dress

Pink sweater

White tights

Black Mary Jane shoes

Necklace chain with onyx ring size 7

Leaning over she pulled a white envelope out of the file and opened it revealing the ring, it was beautiful and on the inside it had been engraved with the name 'Isabella Marie'. Running her finger over the stone before slipping it on her finger staring at it for a while before climbing into bed thinking about everything she'd written as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Duals

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

It had been three days since they'd told her about being adopted. She remembered the morning after she walked downstairs grabbed her jacket and told them no one else could know before walking out the door. She hadn't been home since, but she'd been seen around town so her dad knew she was alright. She'd been staying at the Cullen's house while they were away hunting. The sun that came out Friday was still around and they couldn't be outside during the daylight hours. It gave her a reprieve from Edward trying to figure out what she was thinking. Lucky for her she became Alice's dress up doll all weekend since she left her own house without clothing, and now she was heading to school in one of Alice's elaborate outfits. Looking down at her outfit she was in a white tank top with a sleeveless dark gray cardigan with front shoulder pleats and slouchy gathers along the sides and of course 5 pocket light grey denim with jewel accents on button and throughout. Silver thread accent on back pockets and Double stitching. It looked alright the only thing that really seemed off to her was the fact that she was actually starting to understand a bit of fashion and that Alice was starting to understand her style a bit. Looking down at her faded converse high tops she smiled thankful Alice didn't replace them.

Getting to school she got out of her old beat up truck patting the end of the truck as she adjusted her back pack walking up the steps when she heard her name being called out. Turning she smiled seeing Angela walking up the stairs after her "Hey Angela, want some help with that?" seeing her arms full with large poster boards

Nodding her head Angela smiled "Ya if you wouldn't mind, all this is for that job fair on Friday the school is having so we can see all the different types of jobs" smiling "You know no one here will take it seriously though" shrugging her shoulders "I mean Mike and Eric still want to be Cowboys" laughing

Nodding her head "I think your right Angela, look over there" Bella said laughing seeing Mike and Eric having an invisible sword fight in the parking lot.

The girls stood there a minute laughing, but Bella's mind quickly had her seeing something else. It was still a sword fight but it was real almost as if she was just transported to a different time

_***Flash***_

_She was sitting in a little chair wearing a long dress that covered all the way to the ground her long hair was behind her and she was wearing a type of bonnet. She was holding the hand of a much larger man, she didn't recognize him but in her heart she knew him. She felt comfortable with him. Looking forward two men had large swords drawn and she was watching them dual, but instead of the horror she thought she would feel she felt… amused. She was secretly hoping one would die for some reason she couldn't fathom._

_Looking down at her hand she saw the same black onyx in on her finger, it was a bit smaller but it was most definitely the same stone. She looked back up as one man got run through by the other mans sword. Then man holding her hand dropped hers and began clapping his hands. "Wonderful Simply wonderful" he said as he nodded his head._

_She smiled clapping her own small hands; she was so much smaller like a child. Looking in a nearby glass pane she was a child no more than 6 she would have guessed. Looking back up at the man her voice speaking on its own accord as she replied with amusement in her voice "yes father it was quite wonderful" nodding her head as he walked down to the dirt covered street. Looking around there were carriages and horses tied up outside the salons. It looked like she was in the middle of a old western looking forward the two men were in uniform the one laying on the dirt bleeding had the most of her attention. For some reason her throat was aching for relief seeing the blood pumping from his wound was almost too much for her. _

_Looking down at the man she called father as he approached the two, speaking to the man still standing "You are an excellent sword fighter. What is your name?" he smirked amused as her reached down quickly snapping the neck of the other dying man._

_The remaining man replied nervously "Santiago, and whom are you? You so blatantly kill in front of your own young daughter?" pointing to myself and I just smiled _

_My father simply smiled nodding "My daughter has seen much worse I promise you, she is perfectly fine with these type of situations I assure you" a smirk appearing as he turned to me "Isn't that right my little Isabella, you have even killed many on your own" smiling proudly as I nodded my head_

_***End of Flash***_

I came out of the flash seeing Angela trying to get my attention "Earth to Bella, Come in Bella" smiling at her

"Oh sorry, I kind of zoned out there" turning my head to look for Mike and Eric fighting but they were gone just like everyone else. Looking at my watch I sighed hearing Angela

"The bell rang about 5 minutes ago you're going to be late to your first class, you were just so deep in thought" she gave me a sorry look before she took off for her own class

"shit…" slinging my backpack over my shoulder I took off running for class. My teacher was sure to give me extra laps since I probably wouldn't be dressed and on the basketball court on time. But I just couldn't stop thinking about the man I called father in my day dream, and where were we? Looking at the ring on my finger, trying to see if maybe another vision would appear. Sighing as nothing hit her this time walking into the locker room with more questions than before hearing "Bella, one lap around the football field for tardiness" as her gym teacher left the locker room. __


	6. What is the Story?

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, it is much appreciated **___

Aro was sitting in his thrown bored when Caius walked in with Jane, Alex, Felix and Demetri. His head shot up wondering what exactly the matter was when Jane spoke for all as she knew he would

"Master, we said in Seattle like you wished keeping an eye on the growing newborn army. We sadly got there too late for the battle and the Cullen's had gotten rid of them and their creator." She gave a fake look of sadness at not being able to help and the was bored so she continued "We spoke with the Cullen's for a bit, and I am sure you and your brothers will find it interesting that Bella Swan is still a human."

Standing up he nodded as Marcus spoke "The only reason we did not have you for drag her here or kill her was because Carlisle promised us she would be turned soon during his visit to persuade us to not kill his son. It has now been months, too long for a second chance with the Volturi. Even if she would possess a special gift Aro." Looking at him leaving the words to come to him

Nodding his head Aro spoke "You are correct brother" sighing sitting back in his chair "although I do believe Eleazar should accompany us on our visit. If this girl does possess a special gift I would like to know about it before it is too late." The brothers agreed in silence and Aro motioned for Jane to call for Gianni.

She walked in nervous like always trying to hide her shaking hands behind her back. "Yes my masters. You required my presence?" her eyes cast down to the ground knowing better than to look at anyone directly without being instructed too by one of the brothers.

Smiling amused, he always loved knowing the power he held over people. Human and Vampire alike "Yes Gianni" raising from his seat stepping down putting his white gloves on before walking towards her, his brothers following closely behind him "Please make arrangements for our jet to fly to Seattle Washington. We are going to be paying a long overdue to my dear friend Carlisle Cullen."

He turned to walk out as Gianni nodded her head "Yes Master, should I call Doctor Cullen for you to inform him of your pending arrival?" he stopped in his tracks turning slowly to face her smiling simply stating "No" then turning quickly the smile never leaving his face "it is a surprise visit" then in less than a second the three brothers were gone and Gianni was left alone with her task as she rushed off to call the airport before the brothers and their guards arrived.

Getting to the airport the three brothers and Aro's shadow Renta, whom moves as though the tips of her fingers were sewn to his robe, were lead by Jane and Alec and followed closely by Felix and Demetri. The eight of them quickly boarded the plane all wondering if the smallest Cullen had yet foreseen their pending arrival.

_**Forks**_

It was the end of the school day and she hadn't seen Edward since she'd found out Friday that she was adopted. She pretty much had ignored the world; she was angry and confused at first and didn't want anyone fawning over her. Sighing she knew Edward had been worrying about her since she told him what happened and requested he left her alone. Getting in her old rusty truck she knew that she should probably go and visit him and the rest of the family. Alice kept texting her different things about how sorry she was and that she couldn't see anything about her real parents. Bella laughed silently to herself, how could she? That was all the past right? Shaking her head she headed down the road slowing down right before the turn to their private residence. She drove in silence for a minute before the house came into view, sighing seeing Edward and Alice on the porch waiting on her.

Alice hopped down swinging her door open hugging her tighter than normal "Oh Bella! Don't worry about being adopted, no one would ever think of you differently" smiling as she kissed her cheek before prancing away leaving her alone with Edward.

Standing there stunned Bella looked at Edward confused "Why would Alice think I was worried about being treated differently?" biting on her lower lip pulling her book bag out before shutting her door locking it up. Turning back to Edward waiting on his answer tapping her foot slightly.

Looking down at her with concern clearly in his eyes "After you called and told me you were adopted and needed to be alone Alice decided to read on how it can affect normal people. She came across a section where a girl found out later in life that she was adopted as a infant and pushed everyone away when they all became overly concerned about her" shrugging his shoulders "I guess she thought you would try to push us away when you told me you didn't want to see anyone for a while." He looked at her rubbing her arm before pulling her towards the house slightly leading the way.

Once inside he reached down holding her hand in his own for the first time and froze feeling a ring on her right hand holding her small hand up to his line of sight he slowly examined the ring feeling familiar to it. Then he saw the symbol that was imprinted on the side. He looked at her confused "where did you get this ring Bella?" He looked concerned and almost angry with the fact she was wearing it.

Stuttering a bit she looked at him "I..I got it in my adoption file" swallowing her nerves pulling her hand back running her left hand over the ring instinctively checking to make sure it was alright. "My real family left it with me on a chain at the orphanage and Charlie and Renee kept it from me until recently. Edward grabbed her arm pulling her through the house without speaking to her. She didn't know what to expect, but she never thought he would grab her like that. Even more so that he would drag her to the family room, now standing in front of the entire family she nervously moved from foot to foot as Edward spoke to Carlisle "Please tell her she needs to get rid of… of that!" pointing at her ring.

Carlisle stood up "Edward calm down" looking at the ring briefly before quieting. Edward took the opportunity to speak again "She said it came for her real family in her adoption paper work. Did the Volturi ever mark _future prospects_?" he asked almost nervously "Could they have killed her real parents and marked her in this way?"

Everyone started talking over her head and Bella was getting frustrated stood up and screamed for a second before calming down looking at Edward "..About?" crossing her arms staring at him "and no, I am not taking the only thing I have of my past off, before you ask again" Edward never got the chance to answer when Alice went still grabbing on to Jasper for support.

Coming out of it she stared at Bella "they are coming for her, the Volturi. They are coming now, maybe 5 minutes." Swallowing nervously she walked over to her "Bella, please take off the ring. The reason everyone is panicking about it is because…." She reached down holding Bella's right hand pointing out the side of the ring "it has the symbol of the Volturi on it" shaking her head "You'll be punished for even wearing something that belongs to them if they see it Bella"

Shaking her head crossing her arms "Well, I am not taking it off Alice. Since my life has apparently had interaction with vampires long before I met you all. Maybe the Volturi can explain what happened to me" she stood stubbornly, she didn't know why she was being so stubborn but she felt her blood boil at the thought of running or hiding right now.

"Bella Please!" Alice began to beg as there was a sturdy knock on the door as it opened with the three brothers of the Volturi stood there. The man in the middle smiling at Bella "Hello old friends and you must be Bella, pleasure. Sorry but I overheard the last part of your conversation, what is it you think we can explain about you" his red eyes glistening with amusement.


	7. Father

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

"Bella Please!" Alice began to beg as there was a sturdy knock on the door as it opened with the three brothers of the Volturi stood there. The man in the middle smiling at Bella "Hello old friends and you must be Bella, pleasure. Sorry but I overheard the last part of your conversation, what is it you think we can explain about you" his red eyes glistening with amusement.

Alice still stood over her and Edward quickly moved to her right side her hand with the ring covered from the brother's views. Edward faced Aro "We haven't sully explained to Bella, what you are to our world. She knows you are in power, she is confused. Please let us explain things to her." His hand holding onto her arm it was a bit tight however Bella's mind was far from concerned about how tightly he was gripping her. From the second she saw them she began to become light headed and started swaying a bit as her mind pulled at her, reaching with her left hand touching her ring as she was pulled into another vision.

_***Flash***_

_She was standing at the base of a large spiraling staircase, the railing came up to her eyes with how small she was compared to it. The dark wood paneling covering the walls and every few feet there were portraits of different people with red tapestries framing them held back by dark colored ties. She was wearing a dark blue dress that looked like it came from the early 1800's. There was also a beautiful silver broach in the center with a symbol on it, it was the same symbol she recognized from the ring._

_She started walking down the strange hall. She felt as if she knew where she was going, the place looked very familiar to her even if she couldn't place it currently. She was walking faster than she was normally able to, everything was blurring past her. But for some reason if felt completely natural to her here. She stopped at a large set of French doors. They were huge with very intricate designs hand carved into them._

_Her small hands seemed meek next to the door handles, but the large doors slid open with ease for her as she slipped inside the room. Looking around it was a large library that had bookshelves up to the ceiling that was well more than 20' in the air. She shut the quietly behind her as she walked into the room turning at the last row of books seeing a large fireplace with two large red chairs and a long plush bench. _

_Walking over with ease she sat in the large chair, looking at the man in the chair next to her she smiled "Good evening father, what do you wish me to read tonight?" picking up the thick book on the side table next to her as if this was done every night. Reading the cover "__Relation du Voyage à la Recherche de la Pérouse" looking up at him smiling as she opened the book. She sat there with him for hours reading about the __expedition to Australasia during 1791 to1793. Looking up she smiled at him when he smiled at her patting his knee for her. Closing the book she got up and sat on his lap resting her head on his shoulder "I cherish our time together father" he smiled brushing a stray hair that had fallen away from her face as he kissed her forehead in a show of affection he only showed her and never in public "As do I my daughter, as do I"_

_*** End of Flash***_

Blinking her eyes she looked up realizing she was on the floor with Carlisle and Edward hovering over her head. Carlisle had his fingers on her neck as if he was checking her pulse and then smiled in clear relief when she opened her eyes. "Bella, I am beginning to believe that you are trying to give me a heart attack" helping her sit up Bella began looking around the room frantically for the man. She put her hand on Edwards shoulder trying to see over him "Where… where is he? Edward where is he?" her heart was racing, she knew it wasn't a good idea to be so worked up in a group of vampires but he was the man in her vision. She needed to talk to him now trying to push away from Edward and Carlisle as they tried to quite her down.

Pulling herself up she stumbled towards the bedroom door seeing she was in Edwards room. He tried to stop her again once she got to the stairs but she kept trying to get around him her voice getting louder "No Edward I want to see him, that man. I need to see him!" slowly making her way down the stairs as Edward tried unsuccessfully to stop her, he couldn't without hurting her.

She got to the bottom and saw a concerned Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, Rosalie just looked irritated she probably assumed that she was going to get them all killed. Looking to her left standing perfectly in a row she saw two large men, a young girl and boy, then three older men in the center of it all. However, the only one she was looking at was the man in the center, he was the man from her vision.

Taking a cautious step forward halting when he spoke to her "You seemed to be very stubborn about seeing me Bella, why it that?" a smile never leaving his face as he looked her over almost as if he was trying to place her as well. In fact all of them were eyeing her.

She swallowed slowly taking another step forward while trying to find her voice "I…. I saw you. I saw you in a library, there were these old red chairs and a huge white fireplace." She started, as his eyes narrowed at her while she began to describe his private escape curiosity beginning to grow in him.

"Do you see the future? Or the past maybe?" Aro asked, but Bella just shook her head "I don't know, I think it's the past… I was a little girl." Biting her lip looking around at the Cullen's, Edward's eyes were wide open in shock at how she was talking to Aro. She turned her head back to Aro, the amusement in his face was gone replaced with pure curiosity.

Bella continued talking her hands nervously at her sides "I was in a blue dress, and we were reading a book of sorts, well I was reading it." Looking at him as she continued "when I was finished I called you… father." Biting her lip "why would I see that?" the look of confusion permanent on her face "I didn't start seeing things until my da….Charlie and Renee told me that I was adopted. They gave me my file and it had this ring" she said while lifting her hand briefly showing the ring. "Why am I seeing things?"

The room was completely silent, it was the first time Bella had mentioned to anyone she was seeing things. Not even Edward was aware. Aro's gaze was fixed on her hand, and then she noticed that his brothers Marcus and Caius's gazes were intently on her hand as well. She voice became shaky knowing everyone's gaze was on her "is..is that even… possible?" biting on her lower lip nervously.

Aro slowly walked over to her tracing his finger down the side of her face before reaching down lifting her hand with the onyx ring on it rubbing his thumb over the ring "You are Isabella…. You are my Isabella" snapping out of it he looked to Carlisle "You have protected her?" Carlisle just nodded not trusting his own voice realizing who she was. Aro turned back to her seeing her arms shaking, without even thinking about it he unclasped his black cloak spinning it from his shoulders to hers reclasping the voultri broach to keep the cloak on her, not paying mind when Edward hissed seeing the cloak on her. "Is that warmer?" she could only nod as his scent overwhelmed her pushing her into another flash back falling forward into his arms. He lifted her easily turning to the Cullen's "we are taking our leave now. Isabella will be returning with us"

Edward stepped forward "No please, she belongs here. We don't even know what is happening to her" he was begging as Aro continued "she is my daughter and she only needs me" his eyes glaring at Edward as he walked out leaving Felix and Demetri to deal with them.

Felix glared at them "Isabella will be at home, it is time she returned to the place of her birth. You have no rights over her." Smirking and I doubt Aro will allow you to date his only daughter" smirking as he pulled his cloak up disappearing into the darkness of the night.


	8. Who am I

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I wanted to clear something up about what happened with Bella at the end of the last chapter. I didn't mean for it to sound like Bella up and left without explanation. When she has her flashes she kind of goes into a trance when they are triggered and doesn't know what is going on, Aro carried her out. Don't worry she won't just leave without said good-bye. That is if she leaves them at all…. Hehe who knows. As for the rest of the questions you'll have to wait and see **___

_**This story starts off in the flash that Bella fell into at the end of the last chapter. Enjoy **___

_***Flash***_

_She was sitting in her father's room looking out at the oceans, the waves that were beating against the white shore line had her memorized for the time being. But her ears perked up hearing footsteps, they were heavy for a vampire, but still too quiet for a human and she knew immediately that it was Felix. She rolled off her father's arm chair that she was relaxing on so she could breathe in his scent. He would always miss him and her uncle's when they left her behind to take care of business. She sighed as she composed herself when the door opened._

_"Afternoon Felix, I am bored is there anything new happening?" he just chuckled nodding his head "Oh there is, however it is not a matter for little ones" he burst laughing at his comment about her age_

_Her red eyes glaring at him "I may be only 6 in appearance, but I am still older" crossing her arms and stopping her foot as she pouted. "I hate not being able to go with father when something happens! What if you come with!" her face lit up "you are my guard after all right? Guard me when father goes places" she smiled hoping that he would concede to her whim like he usually did. But he just sat down shaking his head no._

"_Isabella, you know your father doesn't want you anywhere near the newborn armies that are rising up in America right now. Your too….small. And that won't change" he looked at her feeling badly for her for a moment _

"_Besides you are my charge, your father would have my head removed if anything where to happen to you there" leaning back "Why don't you and I go for a walk after the sun sets tonight? I think you need to hunt for yourself, maybe it will make you feel better" he said shrugging_

_She nodded her head she was getting rather thirsty a few more hours and her eyes would be close to black. "Your right… as usual Felix" pouting "I'll go change into something else for dinner, I like this dress and the last human ripped the satin on my other favorite" she said with a growl She may only be three feet eleven inches in height, but she had her moments that made grow men cower in fear._

_Later that night she left the walls of her home with Felix, holding his hand as they crossed the street. To any onlooker it was a father or older brother with his daughter or baby sister. She smiled and skipped around acting like a normal child. However she came across a man that was leaving a pub tipsy. Her smile went from innocent to devious in less than a second as she skipped over to him giving him a curtsy right before grabbing him sinking her teeth into his neck draining him. Looking up Felix had a hooker in the corner having his own meal. She just smirked grabbing her handkerchief and dabbing her small mouth like a lady would after a meal._

_Later they got back to the palace and she immediately smelt her father's scent, running down the hall she skidded to a stop Felix right behind her. A male vampire was yelling for her father to stop and reconsider his decision about killing someone. She tried listening to more but Felix picked her up and took her a great distance away. Swatting at him "Now why did you do that?" putting her hands on her hips angry._

_He just sighed and said "There are something's you shouldn't hear Isabella, and that was one of them"_

_***End of Flash***_

Coming out of her trance she noticed she was curled up and she was moving, the scent was still strong with her looking down she was still wrapped up in the thick black robe. Looked around seeing Aro only, they were in the back of a darkly tinted limousine it looked. Sitting up she looked at him in question "where are we? And where are we going?" she bit her lip looking out the window "what is happening to me?"

He leaned back "You are my daughter; you are Isabella Marie Vozzolo daughter of Aro, born 3,000 years ago in ancient Greece. Your mother's name was Marie; she was killed by the Roman Coven of vampires. They are also the ones that turned me." He looked at his ring "And it was I that turned you long ago" looking at her

She shook her head "That is impossible…. I am human. I eat food, I bleed, I sleep!" she was beginning to lose her composure. It was all too much for her to understand, putting her head in her hands she sighed

Aro tilted his head "I know it is a lot my daughter, but that is why you have the ring. Over time little things will trigger your memory. It would be too overwhelming for a human mind to hold 3,000 years of knowledge. It would be like opening Pandora's box in your mind" taking her hand in his "We are taking you to Voltura, you were born there. It will help you remember"

She looked at him and then at her left hand "I am engaged to Edward, I can't leave him like this. I am coming back. And Charlie is going to ground me for life for leaving without telling him." Giving in to Aro and to herself "this isn't permanent and I need to call Edward and let him know I am alright and that I'll be back soon" looking out the window "this isn't permanent" she said even though it was mostly to herself. She needed to know. She needed to know who and what she was.


	9. Beginning of War

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**Wow, two chapters in one day!**_

_**Thank you for the feedback please let me know what you guys like what you don't. I am glad to hear the flash backs are liked. I was going back and forth on how to do those **_

_**Please see my profile for a link to what her room looks like **_

***Forks, WA***

Running a hand through his hair after the Voultri left with Bella, it was the first movement he'd made in the 30 minutes. In fact no one had moved, everyone in my family was in complete shock over the information we had been given. It wasn't possible that Bella was the same girl know as Isabella. Looking at my son I knew I had to snap out of my own stupor for him. This was going to be hard.

Stepping forward putting my hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense the muscles in his back "Edward, I know this is a shock, it is a shock to us all. We all have heard of Isabella before, every vampire has. I met her Edward long ago right after I as turned, when I lived in Voltura. I never even though the possibilities that our Bella could be her. Everyone thought she was killed off."

He jerked his hand back when Edward flew around facing him angrily "You believe this! That girl is dead, the little evil princess of the Volturi is dead!" he flew his arms up before punching his fist into the nearest wall reducing the immediate area to dust. "My reason for being alive is not that little brat who found killing amusing!" he let out a exasperated sound "this is one of Aro's tricks, he is just trying to get her abilities!" he was almost pleading with them at this point.

I could only look down; yes everyone was told the girl had been killed by Aro himself. However, there were many things the Volturi kept secret. "If what Aro says is true, Bella will probably need our support…"

"SUPPORT?" Rosalie scoffed interrupting me "She would not need our support, if she is then she has more blood on her hands than all of us combined! And that includes Jasper." Looking at Edward as he stood up to defend Bella "You know it" she finished right before she turned leaving the house, Emmett following close behind her only mumbling "sorry"

Alice was only able to sit there stunned, while Jasper had a look of pain on his face most likely trying to sort through all the emotions in the room. By the time I looked back at Edward his eyes were black with rage "Bella isn't a killer, she NEVER was Carlisle. I am getting her back home; this is her home with us. She is suppose to marry me in 2 months!" he swiped his hand across the table causing all its contents to crash to the floor before storming out.

Walking up to my office I looked up on my wall to a portrait that was painted in the late 1800's. Aro was in the middle, Marcus and Caius flanked him on either side and I was behind Marcus. But standing next to Aro, about half the size of the four of us was a little girl, her red eyes beaming out from the painting at me. "Is that you Bella?" Sitting at his desk staring at the picture hoping for a answer.

***Voltrua, Italy***

Bella looked around the room she'd been given once they'd gotten to Voltura. The furniture was dark mahogany wood, almost black in color. Sitting atop her bed her hands ran over the velvety soft Amethyst colored comforter that covered her silk lavender sheets. The walls were light lavender matching her sheets, on the windows there were thick, dark, wine colored curtains that offset the white billowing carpet in the room. She felt like a princess in the room. She'd been here for almost a week now, her flashes where becoming more frequent since she'd come here. It seemed as though everything was causing her to go into a flash, some were quick and some dragged on for hours she'd actually started losing track of time.

She looked down at her clothing know Alice would be impressed, she was currently wearing black leggings that went down to her ankles and a billowing tunic top that was white with a black vine design on it held at her waist with a silver belt. On her feet were black leather ankle boots with a buckle strap. Heidi was determined to teach her fashion, and with her memories coming back she was gaining a better sense of balance for some reason.

Lying back on her bed she started thinking of everything that had started changing. When she first arrived here she wouldn't go more than a few hours without calling Edward or Charlie to let them know hour things were going. Charlie seemed happy she found her biological family, even though he still knew nothing about vampires. Edward however was having her call every 3 to 4 hours like clockwork, he kept insisting that this was all a tick of Aro's to keep her for his guard; it was no secret that when she turned she would have special abilities. She knew he was worried about her being alone here, but as time passed and she saw more of her own past, she was feeling more at home. Sighing to herself because she knew she couldn't tell Edward that, he didn't believe what she was seeing was real. Was he right? Was she being tricked? She only knew that he was beginning to annoy her, he was constantly bringing up the wedding. She could only reassure him so much that she would be home soon.

She knew that she had more friends here than enemies, even Jane was a friend to her. They were actually best friends when she was younger, they were always together, and maybe that was because of Jane and her age when she was a vampire. Aro was turning out to be a doting father, Caius was helping her with studies, and Marcus… well Marcus was actually smiling around her. He told her in private that after his wife had been killed he focused on her. When she left….. He stopped smiling all together. They'd become close again. Demetri had quickly become her big brother again, telling her she was too little to be getting married to someone like Cullen. She only rolled her eyes, and then Felix started joining in on the fun of Cullen bashing as they put it. She would fake a pout and leave the room, but she could never stay mad at them for long. She still hadn't figured out Felix quite yet though, he was never around her alone almost as if he avoided her on purpose.

The only thing she hadn't put together yet was how she was human now, and no one would tell her. Felix and Demetri avoided the question all together, Jane always said it wasn't her place, and her father would change the subject. He only told her once that it was something that she would remember on her own one day, and he didn't wish to discuss the matter.


	10. Puzzle Pieces

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**Thank you for all your feedback! Yes, there is definitely something going on with Felix and yes it has to do with how she became is all I'll say :)**_

***Voltura***

She stretched out in her bed her eyes fluttering open as she stretched out before curling up in her bed again looking out the window seeing the blue sky. She sat up walking to her bathroom taking of her night clothing and hopping in the shower. The hot water felt great against her sleepy skin. After about thirty minutes she turned off the hot water and stepped out grabbing a fluffy white towel. Her bare feet padding across the floor to her closet as she looked through for something to wear. Sighing remember how easy it used to be to get dressed just jeans and a t-shirt would have sufficed, but not here. Grabbing a black and white polka dotted dress with black lace trimming. It was fancier than she was used too, but at least her shopping was done for her here.

She started to brush her wet hair when she heard a noise that caused her to turn. "Hello?" putting her brush down, she got up opening her bedroom door peeking her head out. Walking down the long hallway trying to find where the sound came from when she ran into Felix and Demetri. "Oh, hi guys" she looked down blushing as she realized her hair was still wet and she was barefoot while they were fully dressed "Sorry I just woke up a little while ago"

Demetri just laughed throwing a arm around her "Ahhh it is alright Isabella, you won't have to worry about the silly human problems much longer" he said winking at her.

Bella smiled at him and then looked over at Felix who was still just standing there watching them "Um Felix, all my memories that have you in them… we were friends it seemed. Why…. Why don't you ever come and talk to me like you used too?" she honestly felt a little hurt, after she remembered how close they were for centuries.

He just stood there looking at her before stepping forward walking past her and Demetri "Then Isabella, you haven't remembered everything yet" he disappeared as he turned the corner.

Bella dropped her shoulders looking up at Demetri confused "I don't get it Demetri, we were so close back when I was here last" her head shot up as she backed away from him, her eyes wide open "Is that it? I am human? He can't be around me because I am human, is that it?" she hand his hand desperately trying to figure it out

Demetri just shook his head "no, it might be a small part, but only because of how being a human changed you. The issue with Felix runs much deeper than that Isabella" he straightened his jacket looking at her "Isabella, you have changed a lot since you where her last, it wasn't what we were expecting. It wasn't what Felix was expecting." Sighing "We are trying to help you understand our way, Aro doesn't want you pushed. And we know why, but Felix had less patience's than the rest of us on that matter. And you are not really looking at how we live, how you used to live." looking at her "at that is only the tip of the iceberg about what is going through Felix's head right now. There is a lot more." He couldn't look at her as he said the last part

Shaking her head "No, I am looking at your lives that isn't true. I've been happy here Demetri. Getting to know everyone, Felix is the one that isn't trying. I can't be 6 anymore; I can't be exactly how I was that is impossible. For some reason I grew and no one will explain that" she threw her hands up frustrated

He just chuckled a bit "Isabella, I know you know the answer to this already so just humor me" tilting his head "What do we eat?" smiling

Cringing a bit remembering Edward asking her the same exact thing, but she just shook her shoulders "blood"

He nodded his head yes "Yes, that's right. However, unlike the Cullen's we drink from humans. We kill them. Are you really going to be okay with that? Or are you going to turn and run back to the Cullen's?" he turned walking away the same direction.

She turned around calling after him "Haven't you every tried animal? Or do you just like being stubborn?" putting her hands on her hips her foot jutting out a bit in a pout

Looking at her stance he started laughing "Now you look like Isabella! As for your question, yes I've drank from animals before, we all have. I do on a normal occasion actually; we can't kill off everyone in the village all the time you know. But humans are our normal diet, just like animals are a large portion of human's diets. It is called the circle of life. Haven't you seen the lion King?" he joked as he turned "You have drunk from thousands and thousands of people Isabella, did you think about that? It is our nature; we don't all have immense pleasure of torturing people. However, it is our nature to feed off of humans, if it was so evil to take another life to satisfy your hunger, humans wouldn't kill animals for a nice juicy steak. As for the vampires that kill for pleasure don't humans go hunting when they aren't hungry? It is all how you look at it Isabella" chuckling "the truth is in the eye of the beholder" then he left leaving her alone.

She turned walking out of the palace heading for the garden, when she got there she laid out on the grass looking up at the sky feeling the heat on her face. She was there for about ten minutes when she heard a loud bang that pulled her into a flash.

_***Flash***_

_She was laying on the ground in the garden wearing a knee length pleated skirt and a white polo shirt, she hand knee high white socks on and black shoes. Looking around it was dark out and she got up excited as she ran from flower bush to bush looking around. "Come out come out where ever you are" she had a grin on her face as she zipped around the garden until she saw Felix run from behind the shed._

"_Found you!" she called out as she chased him down jumping on his back, he laughed and shook her off to the ground "I can still win at anything compared to you"_

_She crossed her arms pouting and then grinned "You can't fit in a 2'x2' cube!" she smirked triumphantly_

_He only nodded "Yes my foot might be able to though" _

_He lifted his arm as she hugged him around his waist looking up at him "You'll always be my best friend right Felix? You'll always be there to take care of me? Promise?"_

_He nodded his head "I will always protect you Isabella, I would kill for you. I have already killed for you, and I would do it again" he smiled picking her up as he spun her around._

_All of a sudden her father was there "Felix, my brothers and I need to discuss a matter with you and Demetri. Find him and come to the chamber" he turned begging to leave as Isabella stepped forward "Can I come too father?" He turned back shaking his head "No Isabella, you need to go and eat something. You'll need your strength for what is too come" he never looked at her he just continued walk away._

_She looked up at Felix holding his hand confused "why isn't he letting me come?"_

_Felix just looked at her and gave her hand a squeeze "I promise" answering her earlier question then he left walking away following her father's footsteps._

_***End of Flash***_

She opened her eyes looking around and she saw her father sitting on a bench next to her, she pushed herself up on her elbows looking at him "I just had another flash"

He just smiled at her clapping his hands once. "Oh? What was this about" he said patting the seat on the bench next to him. She got up off the grass dusting herself off as she looked at him telling him all about the Flash. He just sat there looking at the ground. When she finished "Was that when whatever happened to me happened?"

He shook his head no "No, it wasn't that night my Isabella. But it wasn't too long after, what happened to you was a long time coming. I have only ever wanted what was best for you Isabella, and what I let happen to you, was In your best interest as well." He kissed her forehead "Come now the chef said your lunch is ready dear" he smiled offering her his arm as they walked inside the palace.


	11. Remembrance of a Betrayal

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**I know this is a long chapter, but I couldn't in good continence split this in two chapters. Someone may have exploded :)**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews!**_

_***Forks, WA***_

Sitting in his room staring out the window, his hair a mess as he looked down at his phone for the millionth time to see if Bella was going to call. He hadn't heard from her in two days and it had been two and a half weeks since he'd watched Aro carry her out of his house. He hadn't been to school or hunting in over a week, all he could think about was her. He was becoming obsessed with getting her home so no harm would come to her, he just knew in his gut that Aro was pulling something and he needed to be stopped. Running his hands through his hair he stood up and paced for a minute before sitting back on his bed repeating the process over and over again.

Downstairs Carlisle was worried about his son, the rest of the family just looked at him until finally Rosalie stood up and spoke "This is crazy, Edward is going insane isn't anyone going to snap him out of this?" she had grown frustrated "Bella was calling him aver three hours you guys, in all that time she was fine and no one had hurt her. Her calls got less and less frequent when our brother started demanding she called on clock work. SHE WAS FINE! I know I am not the biggest Bella fan here, but even I can't blame her if she is flat out ignoring him because he is getting a little too … um I don't know… CONTROLLING?" she threw her hands up "Hasn't anyone thought that she might just be happy there? And that maybe Bella really is Aro's daughter? I mean she accepted us without even blinking; she just walked in not caring what we were. That isn't normal for a human. Not to mention she always said she wanted to be a vampire, because she wasn't right as a human. That she belonged like us." Sitting back down after her tirade curling up in Emmett's arms.

Jasper just nodded her head "There are signed that Bella is Isabella, things that we couldn't explain but they make sense if Bella was his daughter." Looking around the room

Alice looked up at his confusion on her face "What do you mean Jas? What couldn't be explained?" putting her hand on his arm.

He just sighed looking at her "Bella has the ability to block people from her mind. Having that kind of strength is unheard of for humans, vampires yes, but not humans. Their minds aren't strong enough to hold that kind of power usually." Kissing her on the forehead

Right after Jasper stopped talking Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs "Are you all finished discussing how my Bella isn't normal?" he stood there looking at everyone in the room his eye black "She is a prisoner there, Aro must be preventing her from leaving there. She couldn't possible want to stay there!" he had a crazed look in his eyes that was only getting worse as the days passed by.

"Son, you need to calm down" Carlisle started talking "Bella will be fine, she is a strong girl"

Edward just glared at him "No, she needs me to protect her, she needs to be with me, I mean when I left for her own good before she ran to a werewolf! She doesn't have any sense in her about what I dangerous. I need to protect her, she is in Aro's grasp now"

"Edward we don't know that for sure. Aro might really believe she is his daughter. Not to mention she really could be his daughter" Esme tried reasoning with him

He just shook his head "NO" his body deadly still never loosing eye contact with her "I am going hunting, I need to clear my head" and with that he turned leaving the house

Edward just started running he didn't stop until he got to his and Bella's field that they always went to so they could be alone. Without her everything was dead, nothing was alive anymore. Standing up he looked in the direction of his house before turning away from it taking off running towards Seattle. Once there he bought a single ticket to Italy. Looking down his phone had 23 missed calls from Alice, simply flipping it shut and turning his phone off completely. He didn't want to know the outcome, hopefully they would realized he needed to do this on his own.

***Voltura***

She was spending time in her father's library the one from her first vision know it was him. She smiled running her hand over the red velvet covered chairs that were a soft as she remembered. She walked over to the bookshelves almost as if her hands already knew which book she was going to get. Her hand brushed off dust on a row picking up a white leather bound journal. Holding it in her hands she walked back to the chair sitting down as she unwound the ties on it. Opening it slowly hearing the leather creak with age seeing the written words elegantly scrawled across the page. She didn't realized what she was reading until she got to the bottom of the first page seeing Isabella Marie as the signature. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she was reading what happened from her own point of view.

She noticed that the journal wasn't completed, only about half was written in so she went to the last page reading her own words:

_Dear Journal, January 14__th__, 1998_

_Today I was out in the city with Felix and Jane when they were called back to the palace when we arrived Felix escorted me to my room before telling me to stay put while he delt with something. I have no idea what is going on anymore, everyone has been acting different around me. Father told me in the beginning that it was all in my head, but now I know that was a lie._

_There are constant private meetings that I am never privy to joining. Father always let me sit in on meetings even when there were sentences being carried out, it is hard to believe after thousands of years he decides I am too young to see that sort of thing._

_The few guards that are in the private meetings always give me looks for sorrow after they leave them, and then there is Felix. He has never not told me something, and now he sometimes has looks of pain when looking at me. _

_There is yelling coming from downstairs I wonder what is going on. Maybe something exciting?_

_Isabella Marie_

She closed the journal slowly feeling herself being pulled into a flash as the library door flew open revealing Felix standing there. Her mind still out of it half starting to see the past and half wondering why Felix was standing there looking at her with an enraged look in his eye. For some reason she knew it wasn't her that he was mad at, she couldn't move in her lucid state so she just kept still trying to hold onto this reality a while longer, ignoring the pull of the flash. Her eyes widened a bit as he walked over to her picking her up out of the chair, he held her bridal style as he ran down the stairs at vampire speed. Holding onto his jacket weakly closing her eyes, but the she opened them hearing yelling from many different people. She recognized her father and her uncles, and then there was Demetri, followed by Edward. Her eyes widened as she heard Edward scream in pain knowing Jane was there even if her voice wasn't heard.

Burring her face in Felix's jacket while covering her ears she felt safe in his arms, and for some reason Edwards voice had uneased her tremendously. "Please make it stop" she whispered and the next thing she knew he took off walking with her down a dark hall. She became calmer the farther she was away from everything. Still fighting against submitting to the flash he stood her on her own suddenly as he spun around.

She fell to the ground holding her head looking up seeing him facing Edward. "Edward? What? What are you doing here?" he looked horrible to her, his clothing messed up his hair was matted almost as if he hadn't showered in weeks.

"Your hurt! I knew it" he said looking at her on the floor of the hall holding her head

She shook her head "No, it is my flashes. I am trying to not let it take over me right now. That is why Felix was helping me, what happened to you"

Edward didn't care for the talking as he lunged past Felix grabbing her off the floor whispering that every thing was going to be alright in her ear as he started walking backwards with her. She kept tripping over her long nightgown trying to get out of his grasp. He was starting to hurt her with how roughly he was holding her. "Edward stop" she tried to stop him as she reached her hand out to Felix "Help"

It was as if something clicked in Felix's head at the vision of her being dragged away pleading for him to help her, he walked forward unclasping Edwards arms from around her. Looking at her in his arms all he said was that "I am sorry Isabella; I broke my promise to you. I had no choice last time. But I won't break it again" she didn't know what to say so she laid her head on his shoulder "I forgave you already"

They didn't see Edward getting up grabbing her from him arms "NO, this is how it has to be!" Edwrad screamed as Felix reached out grabbing her arm hitting Edward in the process, but that is all she knew as she fell to the ground as another flash added to the other pulling her under as she laid on the ground while Felix and Edward fought.

_***Flash***_

_She was sitting on her bed playing with her dolls that her father had brought to her from Spain, Felix was sitting on her window ledge reading a book. She looked up at him curious watching him "Felix can I ask you something?" she tilted her head biting on her lower lip nervously putting her doll down when he nodded his head._

"_Of course, now why are you so nervous? Your never nervous Isabella" he said looking at her closing his book resting his hand over it_

_She looked down at her white bed spread and spoke not being able to look at him "I was just wondering, If I was older would you still like me and want to be near me. Or am I just a kid that you have to watch?"_

_He got up sitting on her bed next to her "Isabella look at me, I enjoy spending time with you. And if you were older we would still be the best of friends" looking at her "What brought this on?" he looked at her confused._

_She bit her lip looking at him "I snuck outside my father's den last night and over heard him and my uncles. Father's been hiding me from vampires outside the palace" Felix just sighed looking at her waiting for her to continue "He said time was up for me, and that he was relieved….because children should not live forever….he said he would do it tonight while you were all at dinner. He is going to ask me to have a father daughter dinner….."_

_She tried speaking but her throat was dry so she swallowed and the spoke" I just want you to know you're my best friend no matter what happens to me Felix. And that…" she tried to get her nerves right "I wish I met you in a different life. Because if I was older…. I think I would want to be your girlfriend" she leaned up kissing his cheek before saying "I love you Felix" then she jumped off her bed running from the room as she started to dry sob._

_She could hear him running after her calling her name saying that she misunderstood. But she knew what she heard; her father was ending her life tonight. He kept calling her name trying to keep up with her, but with her size she was always the fastest one. She ran until she ran straight in to her smiling father, she just screamed "I hate you! Just do it already, I know you don't want me around anymore so just do it!" Her hair was a mess from running and being upset pushing him with her small arms._

_He looked down at her with pain in his eyes and he nodded his head "I love you my daughter; this is for your own good. I pray one day you'll understand why this had to happen" he stepped back confusing her, wasn't he going to rip her head off?_

_She looked to her left seeing a woman stepping forward grabbing her arm, sinking her teeth into her flesh, right as she saw Felix burst in the room yelling "she doesn't understand she thinks you killing her!" His eyes caught hers, grabbing her from the woman holding her in his arms "Isabella I am so sorry…. This was supposed to happen differently" right before fire enveloped her veins making her black out._

_***End of Flash***_

Waking up she was in her childhood bedroom on the white comforter resting next to Felix. Looking up at him she sat up a bit not really knowing what to say. However, he starting speaking first as he ran his hand through her hair "Isabella, I am sorry for my behavior since your return. I just didn't want to become close to you again if you didn't stay here, if you wanted to leave. The last time you looked at me your eyes were full of hurt and betrayal, I didn't want to see that again" going to continue but she cut him off "Felix I was confused, who wouldn't be….. what happened?"

He looked at her with a knowing look "your vision was about what happened wasn't it?"

She just nodded her head "yes" she laid back down and told him everything she had remembered so far. When she finished he grunted "I guess I see why you thought Aro was planning your death, but he wasn't your father loves you." Staring at her before continuing "He was heartbroken and wouldn't speak for over a year after that day." He said sighing

Looking at him "Tell me what I missed…..please" she looked up at him "Obviously something went wrong" biting her lower lip

He nodded "Your father was looking high and low for a way to keep you safe Isabella, you were a immortal child and with the laws being firm on no immortal children he had to keep you hidden from the world. That is why I hardly ever left your side after the 1800's" he looked at her. "In 1995 his prayers were answered, actually all our prayers were answered. A woman was changed into a vampire; she didn't seem to have any powers until one of Aro's guards cornered her, and she bit him. We all stares at him in shock as his heart started beating again, his face turned red in pain. He turned …human. Aro had found a vampire that's venom turned vampires to humans. It reversed everything. Aro knew he wanted to give you a real life, we all did Isabella." He tucked her hair behind her ear "We had meetings about the vampire's progress in controlling herself. After a while, Aro and your uncles decided they could trust her not to kill you in the process. They knew it was time that your being an immortal child ended, you only over heard the last bit. I tried to stop you, but with your size compared to mine there was no way I could have caught up in time."

She looked intently at the bedspread "he just wanted me to grow up…" Felix nodded "your father wanted you to have a real childhood Isabella"

She looked up at him biting her lower lip as a tear made its way down her cheek "And why didn't I remember? " he picked up her hand show her the ring on it "Your mind would have exploded, 3,000 years is a long time to remember for a human mind. While you were unconscious Aro had a guard transfer all your memories into this. You'll get them back little by little as long as you keep wearing it. Or they can return everything to you at once if your changed back into a vampire" he said with a smile.

She just smiled resting her head "Well I already know about vampires, I don't see why that is still a question."

He just chuckled nodding his head "very true" he sat up looking at her "I know this is 12 years late Isabella, but you didn't really give me a chance to reply before" he took her hand "you were never a burden on me Isabella, in fact I loved being your guard when you were little. You brought life and laughter everywhere you went. You were always my best friend, even now I would have to say you're my best friend, 12 years verses 3,000 is hard to justify the loose of a friendship" he smiled before frowning "And I am sorry about how I've acted recently, I didn't know if I was going to lose you all over again once you remembered….. I was scared you'd only remember thinking I betrayed you" looking at her pulling her into a hug

She just started crying hugging him back "That wasn't your fault…. And I now know what you and everyone else did was only to help me." Scooting to the end of the bed after breaking the hug, she smiled at him "I need to find my father" she smiled as she ran from the room going down the stairs to the chamber room.

Running in she stopped seeing Carlisle standing there, she just smiled at him and he smiled in return. Then she turned her attentions back to her father, her eyes welling up as she ran up the stairs to him. He stood up just in time to catch her as she hugged him "is everything alright Isabella?" he said looking down at her.

She just looked up at him crying as she nodded her head "I don't hate you, I am sorry I screamed it at you…." He stared at her for a moment before smiling "I should have told you…" looking up at Carlisle "I need time alone with my daughter, please excuse us." He then turned and walked Isabella back to his library so they could talk.


	12. Talking

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews!**_

The night she'd remembered she'd walked with her father to his private rooms, they didn't leave all night. It was all conversations about her childhood, what her mother was like, what her life would have been like if she'd never been a human. They just laid there talking, finally she pushed herself up on her elbows looking at him. "Are you planning on turning me back father?" she tilted her head in question "I mean what was your plan?"

He sat back in his chair folding his hands "well it was my hope to turn you back eventually, but I knew that if you were happy if you had a good life I wasn't going to disturb it" he smiled "but you found me" he hugged her

She smiled nodding her head "Can I ask you about someone father?" she bit her lip looking down at her hands

He nodded "you wish to discuss Felix correct?"

She blushed deeply nodded her head "I know he was my guard, and I know we were friends, but he still seems a little odd with me?" looking at him "do you know why?"

All he could do was nod his head "Yes, I do know why." He sighed looking at her "You and Felix were always close, you were never without him. Even before we had to hide you from the public" he smiled and then took her hand "Felix loved you as his best friend for all the years you spend together, and you loved him. That is why I knew he would protect you no matter what."

She smiled knowing how she felt, she was remembering so much more now a days, she didn't have one bad memory of Felix.

Aro continued "When we found the vampire that would change you back to human, I saw Felix's eyes light up." He smiled "Afterwards I talked with him in private he asked me that very night if everything went to plan, and you were still as close as you were if he would be able to court you" looking at her smiling "I told him yes if it was your wish"

She just blushed wrapping her arms around her legs

He continued "but when we found you, you were already engaged to Edward Cullen. You still wear his ring even though you haven't asked about his whereabouts since he attacked you. You've only spoken to Felix and myself." He put his hand on hers "Do you still love Edward and wish to be his wife?"

She sat there in shock he was right, she hadn't asked about what happened to Edward yet, to be honest she hadn't even thought about him. Looking up with tears in her eyes "I don't know what I want father. Edward used to be my world, I couldn't live without him. But now. He isn't who I thought, or maybe he is and I am the one that is changing?" looking down at the ring Edward had given her sliding it off her finger placing it on the night stand. "I don't know"

He only nodded taking her in his arms "You will figure it out; you have a lot going on right now. As for Edward, he is downstairs in a holding cell. We are releasing him to Carlisle when he returns home" Looking at her, "but we can talk about that later. A few months ago I sent Jane, Aleks, Felix, and Demetri to Washington to fix a little problem with newborns" he looked almost scared "they said you were there…. Why were you there as a human Isabella? Even the stupidest vampire wouldn't put a human in the middle of that." He looked enraged for a minute knowing she was there for the battle "were you hurt?"

She just bit her lip nodding her head slowly "Yes, but you have to understand why everything happened" she curled up and begun telling the story from the beginning. She started with the baseball game and how James, Victoria and Laurent for them and James became obsessed all the way through Victoria and Riley creating the army.

He just shook his head, there was rage clearly in his eyes as he took her hand "you life will never be in that kind of anger again Isabella. I promise you that"

She only nodded her head and then finally got up and looked at him "father, where is Edward? I want to talk to him before his departure"

He closed his eyes nodding "He is down in the cells under the castle the guards down there will take you to him"

She only nodded and kissed his cheek saying thank you before turning and walking down the stairs.


	13. We Need to Talk

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews!**_

Walking down stairs past the columns going through her head on what she was going to say. She knew she loved him, but was she in love with him? That part she still hadn't decided and what she was going to do now. She had only made up the decision that she wanted her father and uncles in her life. Running away from who she was just wasn't an option at all, looking at the ring in her hand sighing as she leaned up against a door way when Demetri and Felix turned the corner walking towards her.

She just smiled pushing herself off the door pushing the ring in her pocket, for some reason she felt bad wearing it around the castle and especially wearing it around Felix. "Hi" biting her lip "Can I talk to you alone for a minute Felix?" tilting her head "I umm I need to ask you something."

He nodded his head turning to Demetri "I will catch up with you later Demetri, don't gorge yourself and leave me none" he joked as she looked down, he turned to her lifting her face "It is only dinner Bella, you know the routine. Would you like me to take you elsewhere?"

She just shook her head "No, I'll be alright. And please… call me Isabella" she smiled a bit "It feels too strange for you to call me Bella." She turned walking as she took a breath gathering courage "Felix I need to know something." Biting her lip trying to think about how to ask him if he loved her "Felix, what would you say if I said tag your it?" she bit her lip stepping backwards poking his arm softly

He looked at her tilting his head a small smirk "I would chase you, however you're not as agile as you used to be" he chuckled.

She nodded looking down "Ya, I will be soon enough" she smiled a bit "Will you be around later tonight? I umm… I need to talk to Edward about something but I'd like to hang out with you. Maybe you can help me with something? I am trying to figure out if I am really ready to get married" looking at the ground "I just don't know anymore"

She had been looking down and missed the moment his eyes lit up hearing her admit she was rethinking her relationship with Edward. "Of course, I will stop by your room after dinner? Is that alright?"

She nodded her head as she started in the direction of the stairs again "That would be fine" she smiled once before turning around.

Getting to the stairs she walked down the spiral stair case, once at the bottom it looked unbelievably bleak. Just like she would have imagined a vampire castle to look like. The top floor was posh and elegant, but down here it looked like something from a movie. "Maybe they do that on purpose? I mean they do get tourists walking around." she mumbled out loud finding her way to the guard

He stepped out looking at her "Good morning Miss Isabella, how may I be of service?"

She was shocked briefly "It's morning?" realizing she had been up all night looking at her watch seeing that it was 6:38am already. "Um. I need to see Edward Cullen, can you take me to him?"He only nodded turning as he begun walking she just followed for about 3 minutes before he stopped opening the door "I'll be right outside Miss" nodding his head as she walked inside hearing the door shut behind her.

Looking around her eyes finally adjusted seeing him sitting in the corner, taking a step forward he flinched almost looking her up and down. "Well, I see that someone started using daddies money. You look very nice" he smiled at her motioning to her outfit.

Looking at her clothing she was in a dark brown dress with a teal ivy pattern that went down to her knees and brown ballet flats. Her long brown hair fell in their normal curls down her back. She only shrugged her shoulders "My closet was full when I got here, I didn't really bring anything with me and you know how much I love shopping" sighing "that is besides the point Edward. why did you attack me?" she looked at him with hurt in her eyes "I am happy here" she was fidgiting with her hands "I like spending time with my father and uncles, with the guards... they all accept me here"

He just shook his head "They are using you Bella"

She stepped forward "I am not sure what I want right now, or where I belong for that matter Edward. I love you I know I love you. I just don't know in what context that I love you" biting her lip as she set her engagment ring down next to him "So until I now, it is unfair for me to have this"

She turned to leave as he sat there in shock looking at the ring "Your leaving me Bella? You Can't"

She shook her head"I need to figure out things, I don't want you tied to me. Especially when things in me are being stirred up Edward. It isn't fair to you" she just turned leaving him alone.

Once she was upstairs she didn't much feel like talking to anyone so she headed straight to her room. Crawling into her bed after putting on a tank top and a pair of shorts to be comfortable. She was awoken about 4 hours later by her cell phone buzzing beside her head. Sitting up groggily she reached over picking it up a she laid back down. "Hello this is Isabella"

Running her hand through her hair her eyes still closed with exaustion, but they opened widen hearing Renee's voice on the other end "hi sweetie, how is everything going there?"

She smiled a bit hearing her voice "It is going fine here. Well almost" thinking about Edward showing up briefly "I told Edward I couldn't marry him, there is too much changing in my life right now and I need to focus on that. He isn't taking it too well" sighing a bit "but Aro and everyone else here is great" she couldn't help the smile on her face

"That is wonderful sweetie, I am glad you are welcomed there. I was worried that you would be dissapointed while you were there, as for Edward. You were too young anyway, you know how I felt about that. And if he really loves you, he'll wait. You know that in your heart honey"

She only nodded her head before she remembered that she was on the phone "I know" biting her lip "Is it bad I don't know if I want him to wait?"

There was silence for a while and then the response "no" she sighed in relief knowing her mom wasn't judging her she was being honest and that is what she needed

"Okay..." there was silence before Renee started talking again "Bella I need to tell you something. Let me just start by telling you that I only waited telling you this long because I wanted to get the test results back before I worried you over nothing" she breathed in deeply before continuing "I have cancer Bella"

You could have heard a pin drop a mile away, Bella's grip on the phone tightened and she closed her eyes hoping her mom would say she was joking, but she didn't all she heard was "Bella? are you still there?"

She was trying to talk but the words wouldn't leave her mouth finally after a moment she let out a very horse and emotion driven "I'm here..." The silence on the phone was deafening to her it was louder that if she'd been screaming in the phone. "Are...are you sure mom?" She'd understood that once she was changed into a vampire she would out live charlie and Renee, but she never thought one would go like this... this wasn't fair. Renee had so much life in her even after she broke up with Phil a few months back. She never let it get her down. But this... this she couldn't handle. "I am sure sweetie, they said I have maybe a year, so we do have some time" all Bella could do was sit there in silence.

All of a sudden Renee spoke up "Bella I need to go to a doctor appointment now, I will call you later alright sweetheart?" she just nodded her head "alright mom" there was no way she could call her Renee anymore.

After hanging up the phone she sat there for a while before getting up and leaving her room, not caring if she was still in her pajamas. She walked until she ended up at her father's door. Raising her hand she knocked on the door softly knowing he would hear, and besides she didn't think she had the strength to knock any harder at the moment.

He opened the door seeing her there pale as a ghost "Isabella dear, what is wrong?" she just stepped forwar hugging him tightly "my...my mom..." she started crying

He didn't really know what was going on but he lifted her up bringing her inside his room "Isabella what is wrong with Miss Renee?"

She cried for a bit long before calming down "The doctors told her she has cancer, she and her husband broke up, she is alone right now when she should be with family..."

He brushed her hair from her face understanding what was going on "I see my child, Is the cancer going to be fatal?" she could only nod her head before saying "maybe a year"

He nodded again "Why don' you invite her here Isabella, she wouldn't be able to leave because of our laws. However, she would be with you and no one would dare harm her here, and I would of course give her the best doctors for her cancer to ease any of her pain" she couldn't speak so she just hugged him in thanks hugging him while nodding her head. He noding "I will have a room in your hall made up for her immediately Isabella" he kissed her forehead "Head back to your room and get some rest, I will have Gianna make the arrangements for her stay here" she nodded her head hugging him again before saying thank you and heading back to her bedroom slowly.

Once she returned to her room she walked straight to her bed crawling in under the comforter curling up into a ball, when there was a knock at her door. She didn't feel like getting up to answer it so she just said "Come in" looking as the door opened slowly to reveal Felix. Then she remembered that he said he would stop by after he ate, "may I come sit by you" he asked as he walked in shutting the door behind him. She nodded a bit scooting over giving him room to sit next to her.

He had a concerned look on his face "what is wrong Isabella? You've been crying" putting his hand on her shoulder as she sat up hugging him.


	14. Pick ups and Blushes

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**I just wanted to let people know that I changed the rating to M for mature because the topic of cancer can be very emotional for some people. I do have many people in my family who have passed away from cancer, and I just wanted to let people have a warning.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews!**_

Isabella and Felix had talked for hours that night, eventually they ended up with Felix's back against the head board with Isabella curled up resting her head on his chest while they talked about her mother. Felix just ran his hand through her hair until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. The next day she awoke alone and tucked in, she stretched and then rolled over looking at the clock. Her eyes widened seeing that it was 10:30am, she jumped out of bed heading to her bathroom hopping in a shower so that she could get dressed for the day. She grabbed a pair of leggings and a shirt dress sliding on ballet flats as she turned leaving her room.

While she was walking she ran into Gianni with a folder in her hands "Hi busy today?" looking at her files

Gianni just nodded "Aro is having me look through the doctors that we associate with for your mother. So I am doing interviews of sorts. I am sorry about her though, Aro seems to be looking for only the best though" she smiled sympathetically at her before she kept walking

She headed to the throne room and walked up to her father giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning father" nodded her head at her uncle's "good morning uncle Caius and uncle Marcus" she looked back to Aro "Thank you for helping"

He nodded, "she raised you when I couldn't Isabella, I only wish her the best. You are leaving today with Felix and Demetri to pick up your mother in Florida my dear. Why don't you call her and let her know you'll be there soon. I am sure it will brighten her day."

She ran to her room to pack some of her things, picking up her cell phone as she called Renee to let her know they were coming to pick her up. She was so excited that Renee was coming to live here, she knew the first day wouldn't be easy considering she was going to be explaining vampires to her. Over all she thought Renee would take it rather well, her mother was accepting of just about anything.

On the plane ride she kept getting up and pacing and then sitting down again, and she was starting to drive Felix and Demetri insane. Thank goodness for private planes.

"Bella, SIT please" Demetri finally cried out laughing at her a bit "you are driving me crazy you know. You are managing to dive an immortal insane" he chuckled as she sat down quickly

She blushed deeply nodded "Sorry guys, I am just excited to see my mom and scared at the same time"

Felix looked confused "Why are you scared to see her?" the look on his face showing that he clearly did not understand why someone would be scared to see their mother and excited at the same time.

She calmed down looking at him "I am excited because I am happy she is coming to stay with me and I on't have to hide things from her anymore." looking at her hands and holding her knees to her chest "but I am scared because what if once she hears about everything... she freaks out and hates me? also... she has cancer. I Don't know how well I am going to do seeing her day after day getting weaker, and most likely skinnier and sicker..."

Felix just stood up and walked over sitting by her putting an arm around her shaking body "Isabella, your mother will be alright with us. She raised you while you were human and you accepted vampires before you knew you were one in the past. That obviously means the one that raised you must have instilled acceptance over all in you." rubbing her arm "as for being sick, you can't control that. Be happy that you are getting to spend this time with her, and remember your father is only getting the best doctors available for her" he smiled a bit "There are 4 doctors coming to Voltura for your mother, combined they have over 2,500 years of medical experience."He looked at her lifting her face to his "and your friend Doctor Cullen is one of the four."

Hearing that brought a smile to her face "Alright. But I don't want them hounding her about staying in bed, my mother doesn't do well sticking to a bedside"

Nodding his head "I will scare them off if they hound her" he chuckled

she just laughed nodding her head "that sounds good Felix"

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they never knew when Demetri got up and left that portion of the plane, they just sat there and laughed for a few hours until the captian came over and said that they getting ready to land and they they should buckle their seats. Felix just rolled his eyes and sat back as she buckled herself in "Human needs to buckle so sorry" she smiled as she joked. He just nodded

After they landed she hurried off the plane with him looking around, but she didn't see her mother quite yet. Turning back to felix as he said another joke in her ear making her light up and laugh. She had no idea her mother was standing across the room, she was watching her interaction with Felix and just crossed her arms smiling as she walked closer "Bella?"

bella snapped around smiling "MOM!" she took off running leaving Felix standing there beside Demetri, She hugged her mom tightly as she got to her. She held onto her for a while before letting go, she went to take her mom's duffel bag but Felix was there taking the bag already "Hello Mrs. Dwyer, let me get that for you." he turned grabbing a suitcase as well while Demetri grabbed the other 3 large bag taking them to the plane.

Renee just put her arm around Bella smiling at her "I can't believe I get to come and stay with you" holding her hand giving it a squeese. bella was just glowing with happyness as she nodded her head.

"Oh I know, I am so happy my father doesn't have any issues with this, he is actually the one who brought it up. I was so upset after I spoke with you I could barely function" she hugged her again quickly

Renee hugged her back but broke the hug smiling at Bella brushing her hair back "but I am not dead yet, so lets go have a wonderful time together." she smiled as they walked and then Renee stopped dead "that is a private plan!" as they walked out on to the tar mat

She just chuckled "yes mom, and these two" pointing to Felix and Demetri "are my fathers guards, and well I guess now mine and of course yours too. I really don't go anywhere without both or one of them" she said smiling as Renee looked at them in shock "is your father like the Italian Mafia or something Bella?" she asked as she got of the plane sitting as everyone else took their seats. "and here I thought you were going to tell me Felix was your new boyfriend!"

Renee just smiled as Bella turned a bright shade of red "M...mmom!" she looked at Felix who had a smirk and Demetri who looked like he was going to die laughing "my father isn't in the mafia... welll... ehh... well talk about that later. As for Felix... why on earth would you say that?" she said her face still crimsion red.

Renee just sat back relaxing "I was watching you with him at the airport Bella, the way he made you laugh... I know what I saw even if you two haven't seen it yet" patting Bella's leg "I like this one" she said in resulution patting Bellas leg and then she got up walking back to the restroom.

Bella just sat there awkwardly "um sorry about that, I am sure my red face will get back to normal soon" letting out a nervous laugh

felix just nodded his head "it is alright Isabella" he got a look on his face like he got and idea as Demetri just laughed "oh don't go there Felix, you'll be a dead man" he said low enough only for the two vampires to hear.


	15. Private beaches

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

They had arrived in Voltura late the previous night, she'd never forget her mothers face seeing how many people hadn't gone to bed yet in the castle. She'd choked back a 'no' when Renee asked 'Do these people ever sleep' and just shrugged her shoulders in response. Felix and Demetri had already taken all of Renee's things to her room while she walked with her mother. Once they got to her room Renee almost fainted seeing her room. Isabella just smiled to herself nodding remembering seeing her room for the first time when she arrived here. She told her mom to get some rest and that her door was only 3 doors down on the other side of the hall if she needed her for anything during the night.

The next day Isabella woke up to her mom in her room watching her sleep smiling, she just yawed and streched her arms "You know, way to many people like watching me sleep you know" smiling patting the spot next to her "I might get a complex" she giggled as Renee crawled in and hugged her having their mother daughter moment. After a while they got up off the bed and sat out on her little balcony where fruits for breakfast had been put earlier for them.

Sighing Renee sat back in her chair and looked out over the side of the patio smiling as she saw a little white sandy beach. Looking up at her daughter "Oh Bella, I know what I want to do today, Get your bathing suit on. I want to go down there!" pointing at the ocean

Isabella just swallowed nervously looking over the side "Um, how about later? I don't even have a proper bathing suit" she shrugged her shoulders like the conversation was over and she was saved from the toucher of being seen in a bathing suit.

Renee just raised her eye brow and shook her head "then we are going shopping and then we are going swimming!" she smiled triumphantly nodding her head in decision.

Isabella waited for the fear of shopping to hit her, but instead she just felt herself getting excited nodding her head "That will be fun, I'll have to let father know though" she smiled tilting her head

Renee just looked at her confused "Your gonna ask him to go swimming?" she looked as though she didn't understand the concept "Bella your 18, I am sure he'll be fine with swimming in the ocean" she chuckled getting up and Isabella looked a little guilty

"Well, the issue isn't my age mom, trust me" she rolled her eyes to herself "It is more that I'll be without the guards" biting her lip "I haven't really been with out one since I got here"

Renee just rolled her eyes "I'll protect you then little princess" she laughed going to Bella's closet. "OHHH I am wearing your clothes" pulling out a dress for Bella and then grabbing a tunic dress for herself "See you in a hour" she walked out of the room narrowly missing Felix who was standing outside her room.

Bella got up seeing him she walked over hugging him forgetting that she was still in her silk pajama shorts and matching tank top. When she realized she blushed grabbing her robe off the edge of the bed wrapping herself up "Sorry about that" motioning to her clothing "I was just having breakfast on the patio

He only nodded "that is alright Isabella, I wanted to have a word with you before you started your day swimming with your mother since we won't be within your ear reach" he chuckled as she faked a glare at him

"Snoopy" she pouted before smiling

He just shrugged "Anyways, I wanted to know if you thought about how you were going to tell your mother about our world?" looking at her lost expression it was clear she didn't know what to say. He just put a hand on her shoulder leading her to her bed sitting by her bed "Just remember Isabella, she raised you when Aro couldn't, when you didn't remember us or our world at all. You accepted the Cullen's before you knew the Volturi even existed, there must be a lot of acceptance in your mother. I wouldn't be worried, just start from the beginning" he smiled patting her on the shoulder before standing up "I'll leave you to getting dressed then, your father would rip my head off for seeing you unclothed as you are"

She just laughed "3,000 years and I was never less than fully dressed?" she shook her head in laughter

He just laughed harder "No... I actually had top force you to take a bath once after you went on a glutton fest in a camp area. It wasn't easy keeping you still." he just laughed seeing her turn deep red stomping her foot as he left the room.

Later that day she was out with her mom laying on the sand of the beach when she realized that there wasn't anyone nearby and they could talk privately. She hadn't seen any of the guards since they went shopping earlier, she was thankful for that considering her mom talked her into buying a zebra print string bikini. She'd never felt comfortable wearing something like this, but lately her nerves were getting better almost as if the closer to her past she got, the more courage she got.

Leaning up on her side facing her mother "Mom I need to talk to you about something, it is something that I don't really know how to say. Um.. but..." she fumbled around with her words so much she didn't realize that her mother was sitting there widen eyes with her mouth dropped open "Oh my god Bella... are you pregnant? Is that why Edward isn't around?"

Isabella shot her head up "Ohhhh NOOO" she was in shock at the question "no mom, I am not pregnant" she blushed breathing hard in in shock that even came up.

Looking at her "Mom, you know all the stories about vampires and werwolf's" she paused while her mom nodded her head "Well, it is all true mom." biting her lower lip knowing while she was talking about it she should tell her everything "You know how there is no information from before I was adopted, and I had no memories?" biting her lip

Renee was in shock, but she nodded "Charlie and I were scared for you. When there is no information and a child doesn't have any memory you have to worry what happened...Vampires and werewolf's exist?"

Isabella just looked down taking her mothers hand "Yes they exsist mom, my father Aro is one. So is everyone else that is here Felix, Demetri, Uncle Marcus and Caius... and I used to be one...I am 3,254 years old" looking at her mom

Renee just sat there looking at her in shock, it looked like she was waiting for Bella to say it was all a joke but she just continued "I was 6 year old for 3,230 years when my father found a way to let me age, he didn't want me to be 6 forever" Sitting there watching her mother

Renee just sat there for a minute "I am guessing this is a secret." she watched as Bella nodded her head "and that your trusting me not to talk" Bella just nodded again "alright" taking her hand "is this really true Bella? I mean, it doesn't seem like it could be real" Bella just looked at her trying to figure out what to say when all of a sudden they were over shadowed. Looking up she saw Felix standing there under a sun umbrella "Aro said it would be alright after Miss Renee was told to take you both to a private beach. We can all go swimming there" he said smiled offering his hand to Renee letting the sun hit his arm slightly. Chuckling as she gasped seeing his skin sparkle in the sun "and I assure you everything she said is true. Thank you for talking care of Isabella when we could not."

Taking his hand as he helped her up, she smiled "I knew you were too perfect for a human..." she let a smile as she looked at Bella "I can't believe your older than me" she just laughed as Felix escorted her and Bella to a boat.

It only took them about thirty minutes to get to the deserted island once there they all played in the white sands and blue waters, even Demetri, Heidi, Jane and Alec showed up. They spent the rest of the day laughing and telling Renee stories about Isabella when she was a vampire. Renee was just soaking everything in, more gracefully than she did with the Cullen's. She just smiled knowing that she was always her true mom she just needed to find her.

She went to go and get up to go swimming when she grabbed her head falling to the ground when a flash ripped through her, all she saw before passing out was her mother screaming for someone to help her and then all her friends surrounding her and Felix trying to explain what was happening to Renee.

_***Flash***_

_She was wearing a dress that went down right below her knees that puffed out at her waist, she was definitely in the 60s. She was walking down a dark path when she noticed she was being followed, she smirked for a minute until she caught the scent of who was following her. She now wished she hadn't escaped Felix and Demetri's watch to have some time alone. Now all she wanted was for them to be there, she turned her head realizing that she had walked into a dark area so she could kill him and now that didn't seem like such a good idea._

_Turning her head right as he jumped at her "You little one shouldn't be alone" grabbing her lifting her up tossing her "actually you shouldn't even be alive sweetheart" he grinned at her evilly _

_She kicked him and bit down on his arm letting her venom burn into his as she got away running, she ran straight to Felix crawling in his arm pissed off "he... he tried to kill me" pointing at the alley way were you could hear a vampire screaming. She just watched at Demetri took off into the alley while Felix held her making sure she was alright._

_***End of Flash***_

Waking up she was alone up under some trees laying on Felix's lap. Sitting up she looked around and smiled when she saw Renee swimming with the others when she hear Felix "She took it well, once she knew you were okay we talked her into swimming more"

She nodded "thank you" he nodded saying "your welcome" but she just shook her head "I meant about the time I wondered off and the vampire attacked me, you calmed me down" he just chuckled nodding his head "oh that"

She nodded leaning back into his chest as they sat there for a few minutes before Felix looked down at her "Isabella, you are beautiful" he wanted to kiss her but he held her back knowing she wasn't ready. she blushed a bit but said thank you before relaxing with him.


	16. The Incoming Storm

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

Her mother had been living with her for a month now in Voltura, she was a little shocked at how well her mother had taken everything. When she'd asked her about it Renee just replied that her life was far too short to worry about dying, and that she wasn't going to judge them for being vampires. They took her in and they were her daughters family, that was enough for her. After that it was never brought up again, they traveled around with Felix and Demetri sometimes they took Jane as well. She still remember laughing hysterically when her mother bought Jane a cute light pink baby doll dress saying it looked cute on her. Looking around she knew she was with her family.

This with Felix had not progressed to anything more than friends, which confused her she thought things would be different by now with her 19th birthday only 2 weeks away now and her father was planning a ball inviting everyone he'd ever know. She remembered when he asked if it was alright if he invited the Cullen's, she just smiled nodding her head. She'd remained friends with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. they talked all the time. Carlisle and Esme already came 4 times to visit her while she was hear. The only two that didn't seem to want anything to do with her were Edward and Rosalie. She understood Edwards distance after she broke off their engagement, and Emmett said Rosalie was just upset that she was still planning on changing even after she had a chance to stay human.

Looking out the window she was shocked to see huge cloud coming in, when just yesterday the sky's were clear and bright. Pulling her now waist length hair up into a pony tail she headed down stairs hearing a loud crack of thunder rip across the sky as she jumped a bit in the hall before continuing down the stairs. Getting into the main room seeing her father and uncles sitting on their thrown.

Walking over to them keeping her calm "Why is it storming? The weather was fine yesterday" she tilted her head looking at them.

Aro just chuckled as she walked up to them wide eyed he noticed that she jumped slightly every time the thunder hit followed by the palace lighting up with lightening "There is a hurricane heading in darling, it will be like this for a few days, maybe a week"

She inwardly groaned and he looked quite amused "why do you look like your going to expole from laughter?"

He just sat back and folded his hands "over 3,000 years and the one fear you could never shake was thunder, it seems you still haven't out grown it" smiling "don't worry, everything will be fine your in a huge palace"

She just blushed and nodded her head "I know" turning she left the room heading back up to her room, she was walking down the hall when she saw Felix and Demetri walking towards her.

"You look rather pale for a human Isabella" Demtri joked "you might start looking like us" he laughed as she blushed

"I am just a little... nervous is all. I am going to my room now" putting her head down embarrassed

Felix looked at her confused "Why are you nervous Isabella?" his mind looked like it was wondering who was scaring her "Who hurt you?"

She blushed deeper shaking her head "It isn't anyone Felix, it is just mother nature playing a mean trick on me..." she jumped again when the thunder rumbled again and Demetri snickered while Felix shoved him into the wall

"You've always been scared of thunder, you would sit in your fathers off under a blanket the majority of the time when a storm was here." Felix said while glaring at Demetri, his gaze softening as he turned his head looking at her "I will escort you to your room, I'll join Demetri afterwards. And this time don't eat everything" he said giving a playful glare to Demetri

He just chuckled "lets go" Bella just nodded her head following him "If you need to eat Felix I can walk myself you know" she felt a little bad knowing he was heading to eat

But Felix just shook his head "It is no problem Isabella, I am fine. My eyes haven't even darkened that badly yet." he said looking at her and she nodded her head "yes they are still red" feeling slightly better as she pushed the button for the elevator

Taking a step forward as the doors opened both of them stepping inside, Felix stepped forward pushing the button for the 4th floor as the doors closed behind them. Feeling the elevator start moving she relaxed against the back wall of it, closing her eyes as she focused on relaxing her nerves and calming down. All of a sudden there was a loud cracking sound from the thunder and the elevator jerked to a halt sending Isabella to the floor and the lights went out.

She fell on to her butt and just sat there wide eyes in the dark for a second holding her breath hoping the lights would turn back on fast, but all that happened was Felix leaning down picking her up "Isabella are you alright?" he was felling the back of her head checking for any bumps "your not breathing, breathe"

She gasped in a breath "sorry... I am fine but it is too dark. I can't see anything!" her breathing was labored as she started to panick

Pulling her into his arms "I can see fine Isabella, your alright and you are going to be alright." he said while rubbing her back looking around at the 4 foot by 4 foot room they were currently in. Sure he could get out easily, but jumping out and climbing up a dark elevator would probably traumatize her more than she already was. "We will just wait until the electricity comes back, or until Demetri remembers we got in the elevator. I'd bet on power coming back though, he's eating" he chuckled a bit

She just nodded her head closing her eyes "why is this the one thing i am still scared of?" she let out a groan as she closed her eyes

"You were out during a lightening storm a long time ago, you never said what happened but you were always deathly afraid ever since" rubbing her back

She just flinched in his arms still panicking every time the sky cracked around them, he wasn't sure how to calm her down be he could clearly see how afraid she was. Leaning down firmly pressing his lips to hers wrapping his arm around her waist steading her.

her eyes widened in shock before closing returning his kiss wrapping her arms around his waist. After a few minutes they broke free and she just layed her head against his chest her heart rate was still fast, but for a completely new reason. The thunder no longer scaring her. She whispered to him "Please don't tell me you did that only to calm me down"

He just chuckled "No, I was bored too." he smiled "kidding of course, your not the only one allowed to be scared of something you know."

she just laughed "I am not that scary you know"

He nodded"no your not, but think about who your father and your uncles are" he waited a moment before kissing her forehead "and I had to ask your father first. That was the part I didn't want to live through" he chuckled as her head shot up in shock

"You asked my father for premission to kiss me?" her jaw was probably close to hitting the ground not believing what she was hearing He just laughed "Isabella, you are getting better at remembering. But I don't think you really understand how things were yet. Especially in the dating world. " rubbing her back "And no, I didn't ask your father permission to kiss you." he paused long enough to see her confused face in the dark "I asked him for his permission to court and marry you"

She stood there in shock blushing "and.. and what did he say?"

He just chuckled "I kissed you didn't I? I love you Isabella, I love you more every day. I would be honored if you was accept me as your escort to your birthday gala" She just blushed and bit her bottom lip before getting up on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his shoulders kissing him again.


	17. Not a Real Chapter

_**NOT A CHAPTER :) I know I know I am being a meanie. lol :P But...**_

_**I MADE A POLL!**_

_**I am adding a new character to my Fan Fiction and want to know which names sound historical and beautiful at the same time. PLEASE VOTE :) Also if you have a idea for a different name feel free to post it when you make a review :)**_

_**The choices are: Eliana, Carina, Amara, Kaianna, Gemma, and Damara on the poll.**_

_**This is going to be a pretty big character so I am asking a few chapters ahead of schedule :)**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews I have been getting, I love the fact that so many people are loving my story. This story has been in my head for about 5 months before I even thought about writing it lol. I have loved the Volturi every since I read the books!**_


	18. Natural

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

After Felix kissed her they talked for 2 hours sitting in the dark elevator until the lights came on and it started moving again, he walked her to room and she stood there for a minute before asking him to stay with her till she fell asleep. He just nodded following her inside, he laied next to her in bed rubbing her back till she feel asleep before quietly leaving her alone in her room, making sure to close her windows and pulling the thicker dark shades so the lightening didn't disturb her when the storm passed them over.

Over the next few days Felix joined Isabella and her mother where ever they went not as their guard but as Isabella's boyfriend and she couldn't be happier. Demetri just poked fun at them, but Bella just brushed him off cracking a joke back most of the time. She was getting a lot more confidant of herself and her place with in the Volturi and as Felix's girlfriend. Today they had gone to Paris to do some shopping for the fall season that was coming up.

They were all walking through different shops when Isabella stopped seeing a dress in a little boutique "Mom that would be perfect on you!" she had a huge smile on her face as Renee saw the dress and smiled "Lets go try them on" She looked at Felix "Are you coming? Or are you gonna stay outside this time?" she gave a knowing smile

Felix just chuckled "I am coming, if I didn't you two might not ever come out, besides Demetri and Heidi will be here shortly I am sure they'll just come in" he followed them in finding a nice chair by the fitting rooms and sat down setting the 4 bags from previous stores down next to him as Isabella and her mother walked past him into a large fitting room with arm loads of clothing. he just chuckled and Shook his head.

While they where in the fitting room Renee walked over to Isabella whispering not quite remembering that Felix could still hear them "Bells..." she whispered and Bella just looked at her confused as to why she was whispering but she just whispered back "What mom?"

Renee got closer to her "I just wanted to make sure your being safe with Felix sweetie, he's a great guy and I love him for you. But are you being safe when you guys have sex?" right as she finished both could hear Felix choak a bit. \

Isabella just bit her lip and shook her head "mom, we aren't having" she tried to continue but Renee cut her off "Your not being safe?" her voice much louder as she started to rant and Isabella couldn't get a word in so she just yelled it out a bit louder than she wanted too "Mom I am a virgin!"

The store got completely quite and she knew there were at least 12 people in the store. Looking down blushing as she put her clothing back on faster than she thought possible and opened the door to see Felix sitting there with Demetri and Heidi standing behind him looking far to amused "Grabbing her purse walking past them slightly more embaressed than pissed but both were showing at the moment "Yes, over three thousand and I am a virgin, so what?" she hissed through her teeth as she walked out of the store. her hair flowing behind her her eyes glaring at anyone who got in front of her. Not even breaking stride she got into a cab and they took off.

Inside the store Felix was helping her mom get her stuff together before following Isabella out only to find her gone completely, rushing back inside "She's gone... Isabella is gone"

Immediately Demetri and Heidi rushed outside and Felix followed with Renee a bit more slowly. "Demetri, her scent is only strong till the street sha had to have gotten in a car." Felix was looking around like mad wanting to rush off but knowing he couldn't leave Renee alone in Paris.

Demetri nodded "Ya she is most likly in a car, Renee stay with Heidi."

Felix nodded "Lets go Demetri" his face serious as they both took off faster than anyone could blink

Bella's breathed in the air as she sat outside the Louvre Museum looking around as she tried to calm down, she had no idea why she got so mad about it coming out that she was a virgin. But the second se saw that everyone heard it all she could feel was anger pushing up in her. Sighing she just sat there for a few minutes before Felix was standing in front of her looking only slightly less than happy.

"What... were you thinking Isabella?" he just glared at her "Anything could have happened to you! You realize that right?"

She just sat there crossing her arms "So no I can't get a little upset?"

He reach down lifting her to her feet by her arm "Yes you can turn into a raging mad woman if you want, but DON'T EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT"

She just stomped her foot "No, I was fine for 12 years without anyone watching my every step, and I am still alive aren't I?" she started crying "I hate the fact that I am the little kid in everything. Even my mom still thinks of me as a baby at times. She is sick, dying, and she gets worried about wether or not I look both ways before I cross the street" sitting back down on the bench looking at the ground "Did you know the day after my mother arrived here I found a notebook on her desk labeled things to do before I die" running her hand through her hair bringing her knees to her chest "Most of the stuff was simple... skydiving, riding a motorcycle, going to egypt, then she found me and took it saying she didn't want me to worry. and then just now I snapped at her. I just got so mad"

Felix just put his arm around her "Isabella, you can't protect her for this. This is part of human nature, you know that. Probably better than the rest of us since you have been human more recently"

Her face just lit up "I can though... Change her... I can ask my father to change her while she is still strong" he could tell just by the look in her eyes she was clinging onto hope so he just nodded "Yes, you could. But ask her first, she's know about us for over a month and hasn't asked to be turned. She might not want it" he just held her as she nodded

They got up to head back and Felix reached behind her swatting her butt "and don't run off ever again" she let out a little yelp and then nodded her head "I promise" he chuckled "you always did have a little temper." he rolled his eyes as they headed back to the meeting point.

Later that night Isabella was sitting in her room, it had been a long rest of the day. She had been lectured from her mother and even Demetri and Heidi before they got home only to have Demetri shake her fathers hand. Then she got lectured from him and her two uncles about running off like she did. Her uncle Marcus told her he would escort her mother to dinner while her father finished talking to her.

Looking her father he did not look happy and that was only confirmed when he loudly stated "Everybody out" She stood there blushing as one by one everyone left the room, he father just staring at her the whole time. Soon all that was left was her father and Felix until her father looked at him "I said everyone Felix"

He only nodded before leaving as well, she looked up at her father "I'm sorry" he just shook his head "Isabella, do you want to know a huge reason I wanted you to grow up? It is because I wanted to keep you safe, you always had a temper being so young and you had a habit of walking off." Turing to look at her "Do you realize why Felix was so upset when he found you? It is because it wasn't the first time he had to run off after you like that." He sighed "What if you had been killed? There are quite a few vampires in Paris Isabella, and you have our scent all over you. You would have enticed more than a few vampires."

She just stood there looking at the floor as his gazed softened "your my daughter Isabella, I know where your temper comes from." She looked up at him as he continued "and I know your temper is only going to get worse as you remember more" Now lets go I am thirsty and then you and I can take a walk" she nodded "I'd like that" he just smiled "You've been more accepting of us drinking from humans. You have no idea of the relief I am in"

She just chuckled "Some one gave me a piece of wise advice, he told me it is the circle of life and that I should re watch the Lion King"

He looked at her "and who was so wise?"

She just headed out the door "Demetri"

Aro just stood there for a minute "alright that shocked me. I never thought he'd find a way to relate us to humans" he laughed a minute as they headed out

Once they got downstairs they realized Heidi wasn't back from her hunting yet and Aro didn't look like he wanted to wait "I'll get something while we are out" turning grabbing his cloak and handing her one as well.

Slipping into hers he picked her up and ran until they were out of the city limits and at a car that was waiting for them. As they both got in the back of the car she looked up seeing Demetri in the drivers seat. "Well good evening sir and Miss Isabella" he gave an amused smile "I believe you wished to go to Vince tonight correct?"

Her father nodded "Yes" he sat back looking at her "we haven't had much time just you and I since your return, and your mother will be fine with Marcus for the evening" he just smiled looking at her

She sat there "is that who she's been hanging around when she isn't in her room?" watching her father nod "Yes, she asked him to tell her about vampires and about you when you were little. It isn't a short explanation as you can imagine" he chuckled

Rolling her eyes "great, that's all she needs to know" laughing a bit as she looked out the window seeing they had arrived in Vince. Looking out her window seeing a man waiting for them standing in a gondola "I always wanted to ride in those" she smiled as her father chuckled "you have darling, a few hundred times." She just blushed nodding her head "oh ya"

After a while of riding around in the gondola talking about everything, when she noticed her father swallow while looking at the man steering the gondola, she was surprised when he told the man they were finished and they wished to walk the streets.

After they pulled over and got out she looked at him confused "I thought…" he just shook his head "you were a little too close" looking around he saw a tall man and he smirked "now I'll be eating" he looked around trying to figure out for a moment how to pull the man to the alley without making a scene considering there were quite a few people out tonight.

Seeing her father's dilemma she took a deep breath not really knowing what was getting into her before making eye contact with the man and walking herself into the alley not dropping eye contact the entire time as he followed her in smirking thinking something else. She just turned and smiled at him before smiling at her father. He nodded impressed that she did it well as he grabbed him feeding on him.

"I am impressed daughter; I was not expecting you to take to luring as you just did. Don't get me wrong you used to love that part. But as a human, I am impressed." She just nodded biting her lip "it felt natural" she smiled a bit realizing her past was catching up to her.


	19. Birthday Parties and Presents

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**Yes :) Isabella is slowly getting back to who she was, Obviously she will be a little different but she is going to have a lot of her old presonality popping up everynow and then. A big thing will probably be her temper, like father like daughter. As for Renee, I am not quite sure yet about her fate.**_

_**Thank you all for voting :) the new character will be introduced here :)**_

She was laying on her bed sprawled out trying to breath at the moment, it felt as if her insides were being crushed into oblivion. Putting her hands on her waist trying to relax in her current predicament, but it didn't matter if she laid flat or lifted her legs she couldn't breath in very much and her ribs felt like they were going to burst. She didn't even care that there were other people were in the room and she was in her panties.

Trying to breath she looked up into Heidi's smiling face "This is torture Heidi" she barely managed to get out as Heidi just shook her head "You just have to get used to it Isabella, it is a woman's duty to look as you will. You'll thank me later" she spun around "I am wearing one too" showing off her corset. The girls were all getting dressed for Isabella's birthday gala that night. It had been a wonderful past couple of weeks learning who she was, the flashes were getting farther apart and she remember so much, of course it was almost all fuzzy. Once she was changed that would all change. She and her father agreed her change would take place after her mother passed away so she wouldn't have to worry about being a new born around her.

She tried sitting up putting her arms out like a turtle that couldn't move Heidi just chuckled walking over sitting her up, Isabella just blushed looking down at her self, she was in a black lace and silk strapless corset along with matching bikini bottoms and sheer black thigh high stockings. she'd never worn anything like this, but Heidi insisted she'd look amazing wearing them in her dress. Looking over at her gown hanging in the closet biting her lip "I really don't think I'll fit Heidi..."

Heidi just laughed "look at your waist, you'll be fine."

looking down she just nodded in agreement putting her hands around her waist "Yes Heidi, but the real question is whether or not I'll pass out at my own party from lack of oxygen" she half joked with her.

Heidi just rolled her eyes and pulled out the curling iron and a few bobby pins "sit over her Isabella, time to get your hair done" she smiled a little too happy reminding her of Alice.

She got a little emotional but sat in the chair anyway as Heidi went to work on her hair. She only had an hour before the ball was starting, to get ready. Lucky for her Heidi was a vampire and extremely fast and good at getting people ready. looking in the mirror as her long hair went up with a few curled strands hanging down around her face. Heidi then went and started on her make up giving her seductive smokey eyes and a darkened red lip lick. Smiling as she looked at her. "Your almost ready Isabella, and you are looking magnificent by the way."

She stood up carefully as Heidi brought her gown over opening it so she could step in as she tightly ties the back of it securing her in the red flowing gown with a silver design looking like it was tying around her torso (Please see my page for the link to her dress). Turning as she helped her into her shoes smiling at her "thank you for helping me Heidi"

He did just nodded "your welcome Princess" she smiled as she turned "Only one more thing to go" picking up a silver tiara with beaded diamonds making it sparkle every time her head moved.

Once she was ready she smiled turning and looking at herself in the giant trio french mirrors and gasped in, she just stood there not believing she was looking at herself. Then her mother appeared in her own gown behind her "Oh Bella, you are so beautiful, your perfect" she smiled and you could she the pride shining in her eyes.

Biting her lip looking at her "Thank you mother, you are beautiful yourself." looking at her mother in a dark blue floor length dress her hair perfect not a strand out of place.

All of a sudden Heidi walked up "I need to steal your mother for a while, Felix will be up to escort you shortly" she smiled at her before hugging her "Welcome back Isabella" before turning and walking asay with her mother.

Isabella shut the door and was walking over to the bench in her room and there was a knocking on her door again, turning she opened the door thinking her mother forgot something when she came face to face with Felix standing there in a full tuxedo with one arm behind his back "I heard you were a vision in red tonight. You are breathtaking Isabella" he said smiling taking her hand in his free hand bowing to her kissing her hand gently.

She blushed slightly "Thank you Felix, you look extremely handsome as well. I think I'll have to worry about some beautiful vampire taking off with you tonight" she joked

He just chuckled looking at her "Isabella, your beauty is greater than any vampire that will be there tonight. You are positivley glowing, and I have something for you. Lucky for me it seems you have forgotten a part of your outfit." he pulled a small box about five inches by five inches out from behind his back opening it revealing to her a necklace with three rubies surrounded by small diamonds woven into the silver necklace (please see necklace link on my page as well).

She gasped seeing the necklace "Felix, it is gorgeous" she said letting her fingers brush the center ruby for a moment before turning around letting him put it around her neck.

Turning around letting putting her arm in his as he escorted her down the hall through the palace until they came to the large doors leading to the ball room where her father's and uncles thrones sat. Looking up at Felix with worry in her eyes before asking "What if they don't approve of me Felix? I mean I am just a human still…." Looking down embarrassed as a bush crept up into her cheeks when he didn't respond right away. Suddenly his hand went to her chin gently lifting her face up facing his as he looked in her eyes "Isabella, lift your head. Never let it fall. You are the daughter of Aro, and almost everyone in that room has met you before my Cheri. You are older than everyone in that room except 4 people, your father your two uncles and a vampire by the name of Eliana. No one will challenge you, and they will all accept you." He smiled kissing her deeply right before she heard her father introducing her to the room.

Upon entering she found Felix had been right, everyone was either hugging her or welcoming her back to their world. Most people were talking to her as if they'd know her for years only making her realize how little she'd actually remembered so far.

Her evening was a blur until she saw them. The Cullen's were all standing in the east wing of the hall watching her, Alice gave her a huge smile when she saw them. Excusing herself from Felix she walked over to them. Alice stepped out first hugging her first "Bella you look amazing!" Isabella could barely contain the tears that threatened to fall as she hugged her sister for the first time in months. "Alice oh my god, I've missed you so much!" Turning hugging everyone Carlisle and Esme told her how proud they were of her and Emmett was his normal self when he hugged her swinging her around. "It is little Bells!" she just laughed commenting on how well he cleaned up. Turning to Rosalie smiling "It is nice seeing you again Rosalie, Your dress is beautiful." Rosalie just sighed "It is nice you see you too, and thank you your highness" stepping back "excuse me" she turned leaving ass Bella looked back at Emmett confused. He just sighed "Don't mind her Bells, she is just upset your still not choosing to be human." Isabella just sighed "Emmett I haven't been solely human in over 3,000 years. It is a mute point"

Felix then lifted her hand leading her away from the Cullen's "I am terriblely sorry doctor Cullen but I am going to steal her for a dance" she just blushed hugging Alice again before taking Felix's offered hand following his to the dance floor as "I want to Grow old with You" by west life started playing as he moved around on the floor with her in his arms. Some people started dancing with them but mostly they were the focal point.

Looking up at Felix as he started singing in her ear, she just closed her eyes listening to him "The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger but it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer… A thousand miles between us now It causes me to wonder how Our love tonight remains so strong It makes our risk right all along…. Things can come and go I know but Baby I believe Something's burning strong between us makes it clear to me… I wanna be there for you sharing everything you do…" she couldn't help the smile on her face as he twirled her away and then brought her back to him kissing her in front of everyone.

She blushed a bit but she didn't care anymore about what they thought, her father was smiling proudly and her mother was standing next to her uncle Marcus beaming as well. She saw her mothers face turn to shock bring her hands to her face. Looking at her worried she turned to Felix planning on saying she needed to check on her mother. However when she turned to him he wasn't there any longer, he was below her lowered to one knee holding a box opened to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

Putting her hands up covering her face in shock listening to him "Isabella, you have been in my life for thousands of years. Getting to know you for all of my life as a vampire was always the best part of my existence, you were crazy and lovable at the same time. I knew even when you were younger, that if only you had been older things would have been different. When your father told me that he'd found a way I was heartbroken knowing you would leave for a while, but I knew it would be worth it. Being with you these past few months has put our friendship to a whole new level. I will love you for all time Isabella Marie, would you accept me as your mate, your husband and your soul mate for the rest of eternity?"

She just stood there shaking as a tear slipped down her cheek knowing in her heart this was right, she tried saying yes but she was so coked up all she could do was smiling nodding her head as she stepped forward as he stood up kissing him with all the love in her, breaking the kiss as she gasped in air her forehead leaning against his she whispered "yes" smiling as she kissed him again.

She started crying as she heard her father boom out "And now we have a wedding to plan!" he had a huge smiled as she looked at him mouthing thank you to him looking to her mother she just started crying mouthing I love you as she stayed in her loves arms.


	20. Eliana

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**And almazuna18 you caught me lol. I totally forgot about Aro's wife Sulpicia and Cauis's wife Athenodora. I never really even thought about them, but yes they are around. Let's pretend they are on a vacation. I promise I will add them in later, I thought i mentioned them but I guess not. **_

She was sitting in her room with her mother the following afternoon looking at her ring not being able to help the smile that was on her face "I can't believe I am getting married…"

Renee just smiled curling up with her "I am really happy for you Isabella" she said as Isabella looked at her suspiciously "you were jumping for joy when I broke it off with Edward, why are you happy now?"

Renee just smiled "You have a better history with Felix honey, not to mention I like him with you. Meeting Edward, you were both depressed and always serious. With Felix, you smile. You're happy, and while I am against marrying young. You're not young now are you? You and Felix were together long before I ever was." She just smiled as she laid there.

Isabella really looked at her mother lying there without any make up on seeing how pale she was, she'd lost about 10 pounds since she arrived here as well. Biting her lip "Mom… have you ever thought about eternity?" looking at her in question.

Renee just looked up at her "Are you talking about the afterlife Bella?"

She just shook her head "No I am referring to this one; I am talking about you being bitten. So that we can always be together, even in two hundred years" playing with the blanket

Renee just took a breath "I've thought about it yes, I've been offered it already as well. I just don't know if that is what I want. I love you Isabella I love you with all my heart. Trust me that topic has been running through my head for a while now." She gave her a smile "your uncle Marcus first offered it to me."

Isabella just looked up at her "Uncle Marcus?" thinking about it "you have been hanging around him a lot haven't you"

Watching as her mother blushed slightly and her eyes widened "nooooo….." she said in complete shock and Renee quickly shot up "He is a very nice man and it is hard to find a actually gentleman now a day's"

Isabella just laughed "Ya it's hard, they don't exist" she laughed "unless of course they are a 3,586 year old vampire that is one of 3 people older than you own daughter. When did that happen?"

Renee just blushed smoothing out her dress "About the time you wouldn't stop making goggle eyes at Felix" she retorted and then laughed "I'd be your mommy/auntie if I got turned"

She just made a face and then smiled "I really don't care what you are to me, as long as you're with me" Renee just patted her leg "We will see, as for right now. Marcus is taking me to lunch, not sure how this is going to work" she laughed as she left the room leaving Bella alone.

Walking outside looking up at the overcast sky she was in a knee length dress with a blanket wrapped around her arms to keep her warm. Her legs shivered a bit as her bare feet walked across the damp grass. Hearing someone behind her she turned seeing a young woman that looked to be about her age. The woman had dark red eyes and perfect skin, Isabella just nodded as the girl came forward smiling "Hello Isabella Marie, it has been a while. In fact about two hundred years actually, I am very sorry for loosing contact. When I saw your father invited me to your party I was shocked. Many people thought you had been killed." Her hair was put up in a loose bun and she was wearing a red shirt dress with a pair of black leggings, and ballet flats.

Isabella smiled "Your Eliana aren't you?" biting her lip "You always hung out with me when you would visit my father"

Eliana just nodded "yes, we were shopping buddies; I always took you to the latest runway or store opening." She just smiled "It is good to see you doing so well, and may I add congratulations on your engagement to Felix. The two of you looked so happy together last night."

Isabella looked at her remembering her a little more "You were always like my big sister to me weren't you?"

Eliana just smiled "sister, best friend whatever you would like to call us. I visited you every chance I got, Felix use to groan because he was your guard and I would always teach you how to slip away from him to have a little fun. Your father always said I was corrupting you" she giggled walking over hugging her "I took pride in corrupting you as he put it, however I saw it as teaching you how to have fun, and now that your older in looks. We can really have fun, especially when you get turned into a vampire again"

The two girls sat and talked for an hour sitting outside, they only ran for cover briefly when it started to rain for Isabella's sake. It wasn't until there was a loud scream from the inside of the palace did either of them look up. Isabella stood up "what is going on?" she started to walk towards the doors when Eliana stood in front of her "Everything is fine, it is dinner time and a girl got away from Jane." her head tilted towards to doors listening "It is over now"

She just bit her lip nodding her head as she sat back down a bit uncomfortable "I don't get it. I did that for all of my life minus about 18 years and it makes me uncomfortable now. Why is that?"

Eliana just patted her leg "It is because you are currently human Isabella, your emotions are still strongly tied to humans."

She just bit her lip nodding her head "I am okay most the time, and I am getting better."

Eliana just nodded "You'll be fine Isabella, and it won't bother you for long"

She smiled looking up as Felix came walking out the door, he chuckled as he got closer "Oh look the twins of terror have been reunited" he crossed his "I believe I am in trouble now"

she stood up wrapping her arms him kissing his lightly "Only a little trouble from what I heard" she laughed

He just laughed wrapping his wrap around her waist "then you haven't heard it all obviously" looking at the two girls smiling. "you my little Isabella made it your personal eternal goal to drive me insane ever chance you got, by sneaking off without telling me, and that one over there taught you all the tricks"

She just laughed "well Eliana I think your going to have to reteach me a few things" Eliana just shook her head "Once your a vampire it will all come back, we will just start where we left off" giggling

She just nodded her head and then became deathly still looking past Eliana, dropping her arm from around Felix in shock "Oh...my...god" was all she whispered out.

Felix and Eliana both looked at her in confusion, Felix trying to get her to look at him "Isabella, are you fighting a flash or something? What is happening?"

She couldn't speak she just started walking forward with the both of them following her worried until they past the tree line both of their mouths dropping open seeing what she had seen. Isabella just stood there for a moment "mother what are you doing!"


	21. The wedding of

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

Her eyes wide "Your kissing my uncle Marcus" her eye brow raised up looking at her

Renee just stood there biting her lip as she stepping away from Marcus "Isabella... hi sweetheart" looking up at Marcus then back to her when Marcus spoke up "Your mother has just agreed to be bitten Isabella, we were caught up in the moment." looking down at Renee smiling a bit "We have been talking about her change for a while now"

Isabella just looked at her mother compeletely forgetting the fact she just found them kissing, and focusing on the fact her mother had agreed to be changed "You agreed to it?" her head tilted as she was soaking it in. She broke in a run pulling her mother into a hug when she got to her "Ohh thank you thank you thank you" she almost started crying but she tried holding it back as best she could. Turning she jumped up hugging her uncle "Thank you" she said smiling and then looking at him "You better take good care of my mother... wait... do I have to call you my aunt now?" she only thought about for a second before shrugging her shoulders "never mind who cares" hugging her mother tigthly again

Felix and Eliana walked over smiling as Bella looked at her mother "When are you going to be changing?" Renee just looked at her "Well we are going to try and wait till after your wedding to Felix, so I am not a newborn" smiling "but, if the cancer keeps progressing like it is. It might have to be sooner than that depending on when your planning on getting married" hugging her daughter "all that matter is that I am there" she smiled "and I will be"

Isabella just started crying hugging Felix "well I just got what I wanted for a wedding give, I am good" she just smiled as Felix gave her a squeese and Eliana just smiled at her. The five of them sat there talking a while longer, renee loved hearing storied about Isabella when she was a child with Eliana. About a hour later they looked up seeing Gianna standing there looking at Isabella "Sorry miss Isabella, but you have a phone call. He said he was your father" she looked down before taking her leave. Isabella just looked at Marcus "I thought my father was eating?" he nodded his head when Renee spoke up "Charlie..."

Realizination hit Isabella "Oh, I'll be back later" biting her lip as she got up leaving. Looking back Felix asked if she would like him to come but she just smiled shaking her head, letting him know she would be fine. "don't have too much fun without me"

Walking inside she picked up the phone "Hello? Charlie?"

"Bells, how are you doing? Sorry I didn't pick up earlier when you called. I was at work, this time thing is a little bit of a pain"

she just nodded "It's alright Charlie, is everything going alright in Forks?"

he was silent for a moment before he spoke "everything is fine Bells, I wanted to talk to you about something. But , eh you called first."

She inwardly smiled "I am engaged, felix asked be to marry him"

"again?" then she heard a groan "sorry Bells, i just wasn't expecting you to be engaged so soon after the Cullen kid"

She just bit her lip "It's okay, but I am really happy. So what is your news?"

it sounded like papers rustling around a bit "I am getting married too Bells, to Sue Clearwater. remember her? You used to play with Jacob at her house with her daughter Leah, she also has a younger son his name is Seth"

Biting her lip she got very quiet, the last time she saw them was when Victorias army attacked "Yea I know them, thats great Charlie. I am happy for you"

"Thank you Bells,the wedding thing is going to be in two weeks, on the reservation. Sue really wants you to be one of her bridesmaids since your going to be her new daughter and all" nawing on her lip looking around "Two weeks? Alright. I'll talk to father about getting a plane ticket for me." she was basically sweating bricks, she was going to be in the middle of the whole pack again. Hell Charlie was marrying into the tribe. She didn't even know if Sam would let her be there. She paniced even more thinking about if Charlie even knew about the packs secret? He was going to be their family now, they would let him know. "Oh and Bells" he said breaking her out of her thoughts "Bring your fiancee, i'd like to meet him. he could be your date to the wedding" she just managed to squeak out "alright Charlie" biting her lip as she bit her farewell to him before hanging up

Looking at the floor she ran off to find her father and Felix "oh shit" she muttered to herself remembering the treaty and knowing she was going to have to call Jacob before the wedding to let him know felix was coming on request of Charlie.

***Two Weeks Later***

Isabella, Felix and Eliana were all sitting in the Car Felix rented after arriving in Forks, it wasn't that much different from the cars they drove around in while they were at home in Italy. Or even any where else in the world, but she knew they were going to stick out like a sore thumb in La Push driving up in a Maybach 62. The cars didn't really bother her anymore, hell she'd gotten a Bugatti Veyron for her birthday. However she knew everyone one was going to get upset over it saying she'd changed, and they were going to be right. Not that she was a snob, but that he wasn't the meek Bella Swan anymore that couldn't make it to school by herself she actually had a back bone now.

The phone call with Jacob wasn't very plesent either, he was yelling of course letting his anger get the best of him. At first he told her she needed to just stay away from the wedding, but she guessed Sam was in the background because she her an argument before Jacob came back briefly saying the treaty would be lifted for the day of the wedding and they had to leave after.

So now here they were driving past her old house her from when she lived with Charlie, the last time she saw it was when he and Renee told her she was adopted. Now it was just a empty house since Charlie had moved to the reservation, biting her lip knowing he was now the step sister to two werewolfs. She just sighed knowing it was for the best, Renee was joing her in Italy and Charlie would have been alone at least now she knew he would had a new family.

Pulling up to a little two story house with a wodded front porch that wrapped around the sides, she got out of the car smoothing out her baby purple knee length baby doll dress looking off the the side of the house and had to smile seeing a small lake knowing Charlie would be out there fishing. All of a sudden Felix and Eliana were at her sides growling lowly "What?" she asked but her question was answered shortly seeing jacob and the pack coming out of the woods behind the lake wearing their typical clothing.

Sighing she nodded her head "Lets get this over with as she started down the hill wearing her heels. Once she got there she tried to give Jacob a smile but he just glared "Ok RULE time" he said clapping his hands together "all leeches and leech lovers are not allowed to..." he didn't get to finish because Isabella's hand smacked across his face "No Jacob. You listen to me. This is Charlie's wedding, and Charlie invited us here. We are not abiding your rules, we are leaving in the morning. So don't get all high and mighty around me, I am the adult here anyways so I am not following your rules" she didn't care if Paul was trying to intimidate her, Felix and Eliana by growling at them closely "you all need to grow up"

With that she turned leaving them as Felix helped her back up the hill since she was in a dress and heels "I can't believe him. He was probably my best friend while I was here, he helped put me back together after Edward shattered me" she said looking down Felix just looked at her "Edward did what?"

She sighed telling him what happened, he just let a small growl out but stopped quickly seeing Charlie, Isabella smiled "Charlie" walking up to him hugging him and introducing Felix and Eliana to him. Charlie was fine at first, his eyes widened a bit seeing Felix's size but then smiled "nice to meet you Felix and you as well Eliana." he nodded his head and then grew still "Bells, Can you please come here?" he said holding his hand to her, his eyes held a fear in them that she didn't understand from him. Charlie was never afraid.

"Charlie what's wrong?" he only answered by saying "their eyes are just like... him" she started getting worried when Charlies grip on her was starting to hurt "They are vampires Bells..." he whispered before turning "SAM!"

Isabella just looked shocked that he knew "Charlie wait I can explain, wait how do you know?" everything was panicked as Felix and Eliana were surrounded by the pack, Isabella was frantic trying to get to them but now she was being held by Embry behind her father "No, stop!" was all she could get out.


	22. Knowing

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

Struggling to get away from Embry, Isabella kept trying to talk to her father. At this point Felix and Eliana were aggitated from being surrounded by the pack. Felix's eyes were angry looking at Embry who was holding her away from him. She knew she had to get every one calmer or else this was going to blow up.

Looking at Charlie "How do you know about vampires? Felix and Eli are not going to hurt anyone here, they are here for me." Still trying to get away when Charlie looked at her "how can you be near them? they are evil Bells, demons. As for how I know, after you left a man showed up here in town. If it wasn't for this pack I would have been dead. I can't believe that you knew about the Cullen's and still dated one of them!" looking at her then his eyes glaring at Felix. "Then you bring more here?"

Isabella just shook her head "They are not demons! That is Eliana, basically my older sister, and that is Felix. The man that loves me" she started crying looking at Charlie "And if you really feel they are demons then I am a demon as well. I am older than everyone here besides Eliana! I am over 3,000 years old, I was an immortal child until 1998 when my father found a way to change me back so that I could grow! And now I found my biological family and they are not demons" She looked at them "They are trying there best right now to stay calm, but your holding me against my will. Let me go"

Charlie just looked at Embry nodding his head, He tightened his grip briefly and then relesed her. The moment she was free she ran to Felix wrapping her arms around his waist. Looking at Charlie "I belong with them" crying "I am sorry Charlie, but I am just not meant to be a human. My life isn't meant to be human, breathing, normal. I've never been normal, you should know that. Seeing my friends, knowing what I went through while I was living with you. I almost died so many times here, I will always be a target until I am turned again. I love you, and I am glad that you found Sue, I really am. I hope that you have a wonderful life with her, but as you can see my family and I aren't wanted here. It will only get worse with us here, I'll try and check in on you."

Charlie just shook his head "Don't, Your not my daughter Isabella, my daughter was Bella." He said backing away from her looking anywhere but at her "If your choosing to be a killer, your not my child"

She just looked down trying not to cry nodding her head "Very well Charlie, if that is what you want I'll never bother you again" She turned walking to the car as Felix and Eliana followed her when she heard "I'll call your Renee and let her know you ran away so she won't worry." She just bit her lip turning back to him "My mother knows what I am and what I intend to become again. She is planning on joining me actually. She's been living with me and my family for the ast 5 months." then she just turned climbing in the car.

Eliana got in the drivers seat and Felix sat beside her wrapping an arm around her as he spoke "Isabella I am so sorry about him." She just shook her head "It was his choice Felix, obviously something happened to him" her hand resting on the present she brought for Charlies wedding. Opening her car door once more putting the present on the ground outside before closing the door not looking back as Eliana drove the car leaving La Push behind.

About 22 hours later the was in a different car, her head resting aginst the cool window watching the rain pour down outside the car. Looking up she saw the lights of Voltura in sight now, sighing when she heard Felix "You should really eat something Isabella, it has been over twenty four hours."

She just srugged her shoulders "I am not hungry Felix, you should eat though. Your eyes have been black since Embry resitrained me on the reservation." She said as she rubbed her arms knowing there was a bruise that would be showing soon if it wasn't already. He just growled a bit and nodded.

Once they pulled up to the place her mother came out worried at how soon they returned but she just walked straight to her room. Closing the door pulling off her dress grabbing a tank top top and clean underwear before crawling into bed and turning out the lights.

She'd slept for about three hours before her mother cam in the room crawling into bed with her rubbing her back "Felix told me about Charlie sweetie, I am very sorry but you need to eat" brushing her hair from her face "Aro loves you so much, so do many other people here, and we all love you for who you are"

Isabella just nodded her head "I know, I am trying to forget my life there. I don't want to go backwards mom, only forwards" she sat up looking at her "I want to start planning the wedding. Can we?" Renee just smiled nodding her head "Of course baby girl" hugging her as she jumped up running over to the closet pulling out a dress "Here get dressed and we will go and tell your father about it, he said he could have the whole thing planned and you married within 3 days if we wanted" she smiled

Isabella got up off the bed getting dressed "I think three days is a bit short, but a wedding soon would be nice" she just smiled looking at her mother as they ran down the hall together looking for her father. She was ready for her new life, she didn't want to be stuck this way forever.

She turned the corner running into Sulpicia "Oh sorry" she smiled as her step mother nodded her had "It is alright dear, where are you and your mother headed?"

She just smiled "we are heading to my fathers room to talk about the wedding plans, would you like to join us?"

She nodded her head "I would love to dear, but Aro, Marcus, and Cauis are eating with Felix and Demetri. So they are busy at the moment" Isabella just nodded "well we can find aunt athenodora and start looking at dress's for the wedding" she nodded and they all took off looking for her aunt. They spend the night looking through dresses and hairstlyes, finally they decided that the wedding was going to be in a week. Everything should be taken care of by then.

She left them walking back to her room when she stopped in front of Felix's room, looking around her seeing if anyone was there. When she didn't see anyone she opened the door slipping inside. She walked around the room looking at the different things of her fiancees past. She stopped short seeing a old black and white of Felix and her probably the early 1900s. They were on the coast line and he was giving her a piggy back ride. She smiled and then right next to it there was a picture of her and him from a feww weeks ago at the ball. Her smile was the same in both pictures and she knew at that point he was her happyness. She smiled seing his large dark red bed with the thick black curtains surrounding the bed. Slipping out of her clothing she walked over to the bed sliding into his black silk sheets.

After about 20 minutes she heard the door creek open and wathed as Felix put his cloak away in the closet before seeing a dress on the back of his chair, breathing in he looked at the bed "Isabella, what are you..."

She just sat up and smiled at him with the sheet wrapped around her "Come here"

He walked over to her smiling a bit "Isabella what do you think you are doing?"

She just smiled as she pulled him down to her crushing her lips to his deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him puling his shirt off lightly kissing his chest as she felt his hands brush against her arms "Are you sure Isabella?" she looked up at him nodding her head "I love you Felix, and I don't want to be just your wife. I want to be your mate, for eternity" she smiled at him as he kissed her, then lifting her arm lightly kissing the bruises that were left earlier before lowering her onto her back.

Wrapping her leg up around his hip as she lifted her chin when he started kissing her neck, she gasped in feeling everything he was doing to her. "I will never hurt you again Isabella, I'll never let you go" she smiled before kissing him more deeply running her hands over his bare back before realizing that he was no longer dressed at all. Biting her lip looking up at him she smiled "I love you" He leaned down kissing her as he slowly entered her trying to be as careful at possible.

She closed her eyes tightly feeling her barrier rip wrapping her legs around him, he was slow at first but then slowly started to pick up speed. After a while she felt the pressure in her lower stomach growing. Gripping onto his shoulders as she cried out getting her first release while he was still pumping into her. The bed was moving insync with them as she held onto him. After about another forty five minutes, he gripped the bed comming hard into her splintering the wood of his headboard.

Curling up next to him she smiled, "I love you Felix" laying her head on his chest as he rubbed her back "I love you too my mate" kissing her lightly on the forehead as she fell asleep in his arms.


	23. The Wedding

**_I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's._**

It had been almost two weeks since her and Felix mated for the first time, she still remembered the morning after when she was leaving Felix's bedroom she ran into her mother. It was awkward, but no one said anything about it considering Renee was leaving Marcus's room. They never really talked about it again. However it was fun to see her father's reaction to Felix buying a new bed frame for his bedroom. All he got out of Felix that his head board broke and Isabella blushing backing out of the room faster than normal.

Now it was the day before her wedding and she was standing on a pedestal in her dress, fidgeting around as the lady poked her with pins all over. She just figured that it was the woman's nerves and stood there with her arms out. After about 3 hours they were finally done only for her mother, step mother, and aunt to sweep her out of the room and down the hall to finalize the linen for the wedding tomorrow.

She'd spent a few more nights with Felix in his room over the past few weeks, but she hadn't gone in the past three nights and she wouldn't be going tonight since the wedding was tomorrow. She was so excited she didn't know if she would be able to sleep anyways. She was sitting in the main hall when the doors opened and her father and uncles walked in followed by Felix and Demetri. She got up smiling walking to her father first kissing his cheek "Hello father" she smiled kissing each of her uncle's on the cheek before walking to Felix wrapping her arms around him kissing him "and hello my love"

He just smiled wrapping his arm around her waist "Hello Isabella, and how are the linens coming along?" he smiled hugging her

"They are going well; I think we are done actually. I am just so nervous and excited about tomorrow" she just smiled leaning her head against his chest. Looking at her father seeing his eyes "Are you happy daddy?"

He just looked at her "I am thrilled Isabella" he smiled at her "I know Felix will be a good and strong mate for you, and if he doesn't well he has to answer to me" he half joked. "But for know you need to go to dinner with your mother and relax. There is going to be about 400 people in here tomorrow not to mention the entire city will be in celebration for your wedding"

She just swallowed "I didn't know the numbers" she blushed a little thinking about how many people were actually going to be at her wedding, It was unreal. She knew there were only about 200 people at her birthday party, and a little party in the city, but not like this. This was going to be larger than she'd ever expected her wedding to be, she just had to remember that she was the daughter of Aro.

That night her was laying in her bed looking at the ceiling as she tossed and turned, she threw a pillow over her face groaning in agony over not being about to sleep. Finally at about two in the morning sleep granted her relief.

The next morning she woke up with two maids standing in her room, she sat up as they smiled stepping close to her "Good morning Miss Isabella, we are her to ready you for your wedding today" she ran her hand through her hair nodding her head "Oh well thank you very much then" they just nodded their heads "Miss there is only 3 hours before the wedding begins"

Isabella looked at the clock in utter shock seeing the time "10am?" looking at the girls in shock as she threw the covers off her hopping out of bed practically running to the shower "I can't be late for my own wedding"

The two girls when after her "Miss you'll be fine, we could get you dressed in a matter of seconds if we needed to we were just letting you get sleep." the one girl replied

Isabella just laughed nodding her head "I guess you're right, I am just a little nervous is all" then they all went to work getting her ready for her big moment. She wanted to see Felix, but she knew that wasn't going to happen till she walked down the aisle with her father.

After about 2 hours she was ready to go with an hour to wait, the two maids excused themselves as her mother, step mother, aunt, Heidi, Jane, and Eliana all entered her room. Renee started crying the moment she saw Isabella and she just smiled "Please don't cry mother" giving her a hug "I am nervous as it is"

Sulpicia just chuckled "I remember you walking around here in white dresses when you were a child here; you actually had your father buy you a quncinera dress so it would look right. It drove him up the walls" everyone started laughing then.

Finally it was time and there was a knock at her bedroom door, Sulpicia opened the door revealing her Aro. Isabella stood up smiling "Father" she walked over hugging him tightly to her as he looked at her "Isabella Marie you are beautiful." she just smiled dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief when she heard Heidi "no crying!" she just chuckled and nodded her head "Alright Heidi, but I can't promise." she just nodded her head as they walked to the main hall.

When the doors opened her breath was taken away looking around the room, It was all Silver and burgundy with red rose pedals scattered along the isle way. Hearing the wedding march begin and watching her mother and step mother being seated and then Heidi and Eliana start walking, she took a breath as her father patted her hand and they began walking. Looking across the sea of faces she couldn't help but smile and be a little nervous. And then she looked forward and saw Felix standing there waiting on her and all her fears left her. Turning as her father lifted her veil and kissing her cheek before handing her off to Felix as he stood behind them.

The priest began to speak and Isabella looked forward "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

he was silent for a moment to give anyone the opportunity when she heard a rustling in the back of the room "I do" Isabella gasped in as she turned around looking for the one opposing her wedding when she saw Charlie standing at the back door.

She was doing her best to fight the tears "Why?" was all she managed to whisper

Then she noticed a tear running down the side of his face when he spoke "Because I can't let you get married thinking I hate you" he looked around nervously as he walked down the aisle taking her hand "Bells, I didn't mean it when I said you weren't my daughter, I love you. After I heard about everything you went through I was scared Bells, I know you belong here with Felix. And I belong at home with Sue and I know our worlds won't mix. I wanted you to know how sorry I was about the things I said to you"

Isabella just stood there as a tear ran down her face, then she stepped forward hugging him "Thank you" she whispered in his ear before pointing to a seat in the front and turning back to Felix as he kissed her cheek "Please continue" was all she managed to get out. Then the priest continued without anymore interruptions. Finally at the end she heard the magical words that she had been waiting for "I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

She just smiled turning to Felix as he kissed her with everything he had as she wrapped her arms around him, he swept her up in his arms and walked swiftly out of the room with her.


	24. Illness

**_I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's._**

**_I am sorry for not posting sooner I got pretty sick and am still recovering. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise if it makes less sense, I am on cold meds lol. Well enjoy :)_**

It was four weeks after their wedding and Isabella and Felix were in the car on their way back to the palace. She moved to sitting across his lap pepper him with light kisses. "I love you Felix." He just smiled nodding his head "And I love you"

She just smiled "I can't believe Renee is going to be turned tonight. I am glad Ill be able to be with her" leaning her head against his chest

He nodded "Yes, but remember your promise to me" looking at her "You won't be alone with her"

She nodded her head "I know she'll be a newborn and I am still human. I'll be changing soon as well, let's just get through her change first" she smiled

He chuckled "Yes, and I can't wait for you to be a little less breakable, I hate seeing you this frail. It is like every moment could be your last. I am planning on keeping you forever"

She just smiled "Living every moment like your last is what it means to be human Felix." Running her hand through his hair "I'll be running with you soon" she smiled

Once they got to the house they both stopped in their tracks seeing a bunch of nurses leaving her mothers room and a doctor leaving as well. Finally she saw Carlisle coming out of the room "Hello Bella"

She just stood there worried, "Hello Carlsile why are there so many people in my mothers room, they all look upset? What happened" she dropped Felix's hand stepping forward closer to him "Is she getting worse?"

Carlsile just nodded his head "Yes, the cancer is really taking its toll on her. Isabella, maybe you should sit down your looking a little pale sweetheart" she just looked at him "I am fine, I want to see my mother"

He nodded "Alright, I am just going to sent the nursing staff home. She will most likely be turned tonight" he patted her shoulder and then she turned back to him "Why did you let her get this bad? Why didn't you turn her already?" she looked at him upset. All he said was "It was her wish, she wanted to see you before the change" she just looked at him before entering her mothers room.

Seeing her laying there she bit her lip "mom?" Renees eyes shot open "Hey there sweetie" she smiled looking ill but happy "How was your honeymoon?"

Isabella just smiled "It was wonderful mom, why didn't you let them turn you?" she asked looking worried

"I wanted to see you first, I just wanted you to know I love you. Just in case I don't make it." Isabelle bit her lptrying not to cry "Mom I know you love me and I also know you'll make it. I am calling Marcus right now, I assume you want him to change you?" she smiled as her mother noddCarlisleed her head. She sat there feeling sick to her stomach seeing her mother in pain like she was. Holding her hand feeling how cold it was right now "This is going to be painful mom, but it will be over and then you'll be immortal" smiling "just a little pain, remember that" kissing her forehead

An hour later Isabella was laing in Felix's arms as she sat next to her mother who was in a lot of pain, Marcus was still holding her talking to her quietly. Isabella was getting hot and still feeling a little light headed but she just associated it with everything going on with her mother. That is until she walked out of the room with Felix, her head spun as she collapsed in his arms.

The next thing she knew she was waking up with Carlsile standing over her patting her on the face "I..I'm ok" looking at him. "Is mom okay?"

She tried sitting up but she was in Felix's arms and he wasn't letting her up. "Stay relaxing Isabella, thinks your sick, you have a fever" she just looked at him and then looked at Carlisle "I've have the flu before I'll be fine... really guys this isn't like 1906. Antibiotics are great" but that didn't ease their long faces.

"Isabella I want you in bed, your mother will be fine and I promise to keep you up to date" Carlsile said as Felix picked her up taking her to their room. While they were gone Aro had given them a new room completely putting both of their clothing in the armorers. He laid her down on the bed feeling her forehead then taking off her shoes. "I am going to be fine guys" she tried saying but Carlsile only looked at Felix saying something to low for her to hear. She just looked between them "Honey? what is wrong? It is the flu"

Carlisle looked at her "Isabella, your fever is very high. You need to lay down. Your tired and I think that it would be best if you slept, do you need anything to eat or drink?"

She just looked at him nodding her head "Um some tomato soup would be nice, but not too hot." he nodded and let the two of them talk alone, she sat up leaning against Felix "If I am so sick just turn me Felix, we won't have to worry about me getting better then."

But Felix just shook his head "No, we only need one newborn at a time, and your mother will be changes in about two more days." she just nodded her head

"So i'll be changed in like a month then?" looking at him curiously as he nodded his head "You will soon my love, but I want to show you things first. Like you wanted to go to Egypt right? Gianna already has a sisterly trip planned with you later this month" he smiled hugging her as she nodded "I guess your right, I do want to go there. But I would like to see them with you too"

he chuckled "Yes, but I can't go on the day tours" tickling her side a bit. She just laughed nodding her head "oh alright you win"

***3 days later/ Felix POV***

I was worried, very worried. I'd known my Isabella forever, but this was something different and I don't know what to do. Carlisle told me that everything would be alright, but over the past few days Isabella had grown weaker and weaker. Her mother woke up and was working with Demetri on curbing her urges, but over all she was doing very well. Marcus had been working with her as well, and strengthen her bond with the people in the Volturi so she wouldn't run off in her first month or so.

I'd been sitting in our room watching her for three days slipping further and further away from me, I was holding her hand and she felt as if she was on fire. Her temperature was staying at 104.0 no higher to my thanks and no lower much to my despise. Looking down not being able to stand it if I lost her when I opened my eyes I notices something. Tapping her waking her up "Isabella, I need you to look at me. Does anything hurt?"

Looking at her as she nodded her head, Kissing the back of her hand "I'll be right back" he took off through the door heading to Carlisle's office knocking on the door, but not waiting before he entered walking in "She is in pain, and she is swelling now" he looked at him worried "Is there anything we can do?"

Calsile's eyebrowfurrowed and closed the book he was reading and picked up another "she's swelling? that isn't a typical symptom of the flu, though it might be a enlarged spleen due to her illness though. I am going to have to look at her and do some x-rays to be sure" he picked up a few more books before leaving the room and I followed closely behind "Grab Isabella and wrap her in a blanket so she doesn't get cold when you run, with her heat it would put her in shock. Meet me downstairs where we did Renee's x-rays, I want to see what is swelling inside her"

I nodded running back to our room wrapping her up in the blanket that was covering her small body, kissing her forehead before taking off with her down stairs. Seeing Carlisle already standing there with the machine running, he smiled a bit cradling her next to his chest and then laid her down on the table removing the blanket. I couldn't help but flinch when I saw her squirm uncomfortably at the cold she felt. "She'd ready" was all I could say after straightening her out on the table walking back to Carlisle "Do you think it is what her mother had?" I didn't really want the answer and thankfully Carlisle didn't answer me as he started scanning her body.

After about ten minutes he looked up "Alright, they are done. Lets just see what we have..." I watched him as he started going through the pictures as I ran out covering her up with the blanket and bringing her back in the imaging room with me. Carlisle wasn't leaving anything unexamined once he got to her abdomen we both stopped staring at her x-rays seeing a large dark mass in her lower stomach

"Carlisle what is that?" the x-ray couldn't penetrate the obstruction almost as if she had swallowed a rock, it wasn't normal

Carlisle was quiet looking at the image and trying to zoom in closer completely obsessed with looking at it, he was quiet for a long time before looking at me holding her. He walked over lifting her shirt up slightly I had no idea what he was doing but I straightened her out a bit more for him as he put his ear to her stomach for a few seconds before pulling back looking up at me, I couldn't hold back the question "what is it? Is she going to be alright? or should I talk with Aro and change her now?"

He just shook his head "no, but we do need to talk with Aro. It looks like she is pregnant... almost..." I just said there in shock "that is impossible, Vampires can't..."

Carlisle just looked at me "but she isn't a vampire Felix. Technically speaking you still have semen, and she is a warm human female..." looking down picking up a book "I need to do research on this, I need to read up on this. I've heard about it happening before, but it isn't common. Get her to bed and try to get her to eat"

I just shook my head "She says nothing sounds good. She won't eat" Carlsile thought about it for a minute before grabbing his phone calling Demetri "Demetri I need you to get blood, in a cup... try and get a cup that is opaque and has a cover and a straw" he said looking at her "take it to Isabella's room"

He hung up looking at me, "The baby is half yours... it makes sense" I just nodded lifting her up in my arms and taking off back to her room waiting for Demetri to arrive with the blood. I had no idea how she would take to drinking the blood as he sat there holding her in his arms, he didn't like the fact that she was basically a lifeless doll right now.

After about 10 minutes Demetri was knocking on their door, I tucked the comforter around her before getting the door seeing Demetri there chuckling "Did you need a sippy cup?" I just sighed grabbing the cup "It isn't for me" turning leaving the door open for him to enter the room. It wasn't long before Aro and his brothers were there too

"what is wrong with my daughter?" turning looking at him "I can't explain it" he was at my side in a second putting his hand on my shoulder seeing everything. He just looked lost for a minute "That isn't possible. Is it?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "Ask Carlisle"

Turning my attention to my Isabella lifting her up in my arms bringing the cup to her mouth "Baby I need you to try something" Demetri, Marcus and Cauis looked horrified that I was trying to feed her blood. Cauis spoke first "Are you mad? She human she'll get sick"

I just put the straw under her nose letting her smell it, that was when her eyes opened looking at me then the cup. Lifting her hand she brought the straw to her mouth and started drinking, she didn't stop until there was no more in the cup. Slowly the color started returning to her face and she looked at me "thank you" before curling up into my arms.


	25. My baby

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

**_Thank you for the getting well wishes, I am just tired a lot right now with the meds I am taking to get better. And no I won't be using the name Reneesme for the baby :) I am still deciding on that one :D_**

A few days after Isabella started drinking the blood she began to get her strength back and was able to walk around the palace, of course she was never alone since neither Felix nor her father would allow her to be alone in her pregnancy. She may have complained about it during the day, but at night she loved the fact that Felix laid in bed with her all night every night. Sometimes he would read or watch television and sometimes he said he just watched her sleep. She never understood that one, it didn't matter how much she loved sleeping or that she knew she would miss it, she couldn't understand watching someone doing nothing for 8-9 hours. She stopped asking about it assuming she would figure it out once she was turned into a vampire.

She was wearing a cute long sleeve maternity dress top with black leggings and ballet flats sitting on the bench outside with her cup of blood. She'd since grown used to the idea and stopped covering the glass with a lid and straw, it actually smelled good to her.

She heard something from behind her and she turned around seeing Jane coming towards her "Hello Isabella" smiling at her, she returned with a nod "Hello Jane, I haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?"

She just smiled sitting next to her putting a hand on her growing belly "I can't believe your going to have Felix's baby, his kid would probably slipt any woman in half, have you seen him lately" she giggled

Isabella just smiled nodding her head "Oh I know, Might actually happen from what I hear. Now where were you?" giving her a look

She just shrugged "Running errons for your father, he wants to make sure everything is in place for when the baby comes. No uprisings you know" smiling "When does everyone thing he or she is coming? have you thought of names?" she smiled

Nodding her head rubbing her belly "Felix and I've talked about it. We think we've agreed on a boys name, Dominic. But if it is a girl we have no idea yet, we go back and forth on that one, and I typically fall asleep halfway through cause it usually starts at 11am" she laughed

The two of them talked for a while before Felix came out smiling at them. He walked up quietly and she threw her arms around him instinctively, wrapping them around his waist and pressing her face against his chest. He was so big, she felt like she was a child hugging a grown-up.  
"Hello" he said bending down kissing her cheek "How are you doing Jane?" she just nodded her head "I'll leave you two then"

Sitting there leaning against Felix "How's my mom doing?"

he nodded "she's doing well, your typical newborn. But she is getting better" she just nodded her head before gripping at her stomach holding it clearly in pain. Then there was a cracking noise and she just strated screaming holding her sides. Tears started streaming down her face "help me" Felix picked her up cradling her in his arms as he took of running passing Aro and Cauis on the way and they quickly followed seeing his cargo. Getting to Carlisles door he banged on the door loudly.

Carlisle opened the door quickly "What happened?" he immediatley started checking her blood pressure and heart rate which were both sky rocketing at the moment.

Felix just started rambling about her being in pain when she looked up "My ribs!" tears still streaming down her face. Carlisle immediately lifted her shirt looking at her ribs, her breathing was becoming labored. His eyes widened seeing her black and blue ribs "wow... Isabella what hit you?"

Everyone looked at her, Felix looked almost enraged . But she just shook her head "the baby moved and that is when... when the pain started" Carlisle just looked at her putting his hand on her belly feeling the baby moving inside her.

Looking at her asking her if she was alright she just looked down "I am afriad" she tried to tell herself that the fear was pointless. "I've already lived through the worst thing possible. In comparison with that, why should anything frighten me now? I should be able to look death in the face and laugh." Holding onto Felix's hand looking up at him "But I am still scared"

Carlisle just shook his head "I think this pregnancy should be ended" looking at Aro "Isabella has lost weight in this pregnancy, she is always tired and she keeps getting weaker by the minute"He had to duck when a glass vase was thrown at his head. Looking over he saw a pissed off Isabella, something he'd never seen before.

She was still gripping Felix's hand but now it was because of her anger "You are not taking my child from me. This child is mine and Felix's and you have no right to even consider that!" she forced herself up still glareing at him "I'll die before I let you hurt my baby, I love my baby" before storming out of the room holding her belly.


	26. Uprising

**_I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's. Thank you all for the well wishes :) enjoy!_**

Saying that Isabella was pissed was an understatement, Isabella was livid at the fact they'd been talking about getting rid of her baby. She was pissed at Carlisle for mentioning it and she was pissed at her father and husband for listening to his reasoning without objecting immediately. She was just walking through the palace with a look on her face that probably made the vampires she passed glad she wasn't a vampire quite yet. Getting to the stairs leading down under the palace she started down, meeting Demetri halfway down.

He looked at her funny before asking "Why are you going down there? Usually you steer clear considering that is where the tours end" he just smirked but she walked passed him and his smile fell as he turned to follow her "Umm Isabella I don't think this is wise"

She just kept walking "I need something to drink and I want it now" hurrying down the stairs not paying attention about whether or not Demetri had followed her.

He stared after her for a moment before walking quickly after her "You'll probably need help with the humans, Would you like me to get you a drink?" she just sat on a bench nodding her head knowing she couldn't get one herself yet, "alright Demetri"

He nodded taking off for a moment, flinching only slightly when she heard the scream from inside the room followed by complete silence for a few minutes. Then the door opened and Demetri walked out handing her a glass filled with blood. She just started drinking closing her eyes, before she finished the glass she looked up seeing Felix coming down the stairs with a worried look on his face and visible relaxing seeing her sitting there.

He just sighed "Isabella, please don't run off like that again" she just kept drinking until her glass was empty and she shrugged "I was pissed and thirsty, what did you expect me to do?" putting the empty glass down crossing her arms stubbornly. He just came over lifting her up into his arms looking at her "No one will hurt our baby Isabella. No one." looking her dead in the eye "but you'll have to listen to what Dr. Cullen says and to what I say. And currently your bed ridden"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head "no, I'll go crazy in a room for nine months you can't do that to me" he just laughed "Your already looking 5 or 6 months, and we've only been sleeping together 4 weeks my love. I doubt you'll see month nine of pregnancy, Dr. Cullen seems to think you'll only see maybe 3-5 more weeks of it before it is time to deliver the baby." he kissed her forehead

She just laid there looking at him and then resting her hand on her belly nodding her head "Alright, but I want to see my mom." he flinched a little but nodded his head "she isn't completely stable yet thought. I'll be by your side the whole time" she smiled nodding her head. "You know we still need to talk about names, especially if we only have a few weeks left."

He just nodded "Well we can talk about names Isabella, in bed" as he carried her out of the gloomy parts of the castle heading up to the main floors of the palace. Heading to the stairs he nodded briefly in passing to others but never stopping. Finally they reached her room and he walked in he pulled her comforter back with one hand while still holding her and then gently setting her on the bed removing her shoes and getting her night dress out of the closet handing it to her. Knowing she would lose she just sighed nodding taking the dress. After getting dressed she laid down getting into bed under the comforter.

Felix finally smiled at her lying down beside her "Alright now, names" she smiled and they discussed girl and boy names until she fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

The 3 weeks later she woke up in the early hours of the morning seeing Felix standing beside her bed. She tilted her head "Your never here when I wake up, this is a pleasant surprise" she smiled curling up with him the best she could, her stomach was now huge and she looked like the smallest wind would knock her over. Looking at herself it wasn't hard to tell she was carrying the child of Felix, the baby was active too. Her unborn child had currently broken 6 of her ribs and her pelvis already had a hairline fracture. Luckily the baby seemed rather calm every time Felix laid with her.

He just held her rubbing her back "I know love, and I am still working currently" she just looked up at him hearing his tone. Getting worried she looked at him "what is it?"

He just sighed, "I am leaving Italy for a while. Your father has received word that there is a uprising in Rome, and they are trying to over throw your father." her eyes widened as she turned pushing herself up into a sitting position "they are what?" he ran his hand through her hair "the same family that turned your father and left you as his first meal when you were only months only." his jaw clenched, but then he calmed down pulling her to him. "We will be gone less than a week if everything goes right and you aren't due for two and a half more weeks." he said kissing her forehead.

Isabella just shook her head "what if they kill you? or the other guards? who is all going?" her mind was racing a million miles a minute and he just shushed her "Isabella, look at me. Nothing is going to happen to me." sighing knowing she wouldn't like the answer to her next question "As for who is going, there is Demetri, Alec, Jane, Santiago, Chelsea, Marcus, Caius, and your father..." he sped up the last three names hoping she would be easy about it. And she surprisingly calm, until he realized it was the calm before the storm "when?" was the only word that left her lips.

He just swallowed "I am here to say good bye and to take you to your father so that he can bid you farewell as well."

She closed her eyes and scooted herself out of bed grabbing her night robe "Oh hell" she left the room as fast as she could waddling down the hall with Felix close behind her making sure she was alright.

"Isabella, please calm down, you're not in the right condition..." she just threw her hand up "Don't Felix, just don't. I am not porcelain" he sighed following her when she walked into the main room glaring around "YOUR LEAVING?"

Aro turned looking at her "daughter it is for your safety and your Childs safety that we go now. They will attack us here if we don't, and I don't want anything to happen to either of you. Your mother, Renata, and Heidi will be here for you along with Dr. Cullen." he walked over kissing the top of her head "I love you daughter"

She just sniffled looking at him hugging her father tightly and then turning hugging Felix "I don't want you to all go because of me" He just lifted her chin "we are going because it is our duty Isabella, to protect our way of life. And of course to protect you and our child" she just pushed her face into his chest "I'll miss you, we'll miss you"

He smiled nodding his head as they all started walking towards the exit, she stood on the front steps with Heidi as she watched them disappear into the night. Looking at Heidi "I guess we wait then" rubbing her belly as she turned walking back inside as Heidi shut the doors behind her.


	27. Trickery

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

*Voltura*

Sitting in her father's library with Heidi and her mother, she looked down at her cup biting on her lower lip. "Why did they wait until now to become a problem? up know 2 months ago would have been fine with me. I wasn't married or pregnant and now... I am both!" She sat back in her chair curling her arms around her her belly as her legs were tucked under her.

Renee sat across from her so she wouldn't be too close, but close enough "Things never plan out right when war is involved Bella, but they will all be back. I miss Marcus as well." she admitted "He's the one that usually calms me" looking at Heidi "no offense" Heidi just nodded her head

She just sighed sitting there rubbing her stomach trying to remain calm for the sake of her baby. Everyone was trying to be very calm around her, pretty much no one was making any fast moments or loud noises.

They'd been sitting for about an hour when both Heidi and her mother sat up straight in the chairs getting a strange look on their faces as if they were listening to something. She stared at them for a while until she couldn't take it any longer "What is it?"Heidi stood up with her eyes trained on the door, she put a finger to her mouth indicating for her to be silent and she sunk back into the chair she was in trying to hear something if she could.

*Felix POV*

We'd only been gone from Voltura for a little more than 24 hours at this point, we'd arrived seeing four newborns running around creating a bit of a mess, however it was nothing that needed the attention of the leaders of the Volturi and the top guards. three or four of the lower level guards would have sufficed this mission and it was confusion everyone. Even Jane had grown bored with the lack of her need in Rome. We'd killed three of the four and Aro was coming now to read his thoughts so that he could be killed and then we could be on our way home. I hadn't liked the idea of leaving Isabella alone while she was pregnant, my only solace was that Carlisle was with her if anything happened.

Sitting back watching Jane amusing herself with the prisoner I just kept looking at my phone waiting to see if Aro was on his way yet when the vampire just started laughing through all his pain. Alec, Demetri and I all looked at him like he was the crazy vampire that he was, and the Demetri asked him "Are you mad? Seriously? How can what Jane is doing to you making you laugh? Or are you just so far gone you can't feel the pain anymore?" he said smirking figuring the vampire was toast anyways

The vampire just laughed and shrugged "I am just please that you all fell for it" looking around "even the almighty Aro" he just laughed again but all of our tones were pissed "What on earth are you talking about?" Jane spat out pissed off that she couldn't even toucher him in peace.

He just looked around "which of you is Felix?" I looked straight at him glaring as I stood up and he just continued talking "You are big... and stupid" he smirked before continuing "Who in their right mind would leave their human, pregnant, wife, the daughter of Aro in another country while there was a possible uprising?"

I could barely contain my rage and in a instant I was across the field his throat in my hand "What are you talking about? How do you know about her?" I knew my eyes were completely dark now enraged with anger.

He just looked at me "She won't be yours very soon" I just about ripped his head off when Aro was beside me touching the vampire, "you can kill him now" was all I needed to hear before ripping his head off his shoulders knowing Aro knew everything he'd known.

Turning looking at Aro thinking about Isabella, Aro was pissed and everyone could tell as he went through the memories from the vampire I'd just killed "Aro, how did he know about Isabella and the baby?"

He just looked up at me "We need to get home now, forget the other newborns. They'll try and create a scene on the way back to Italy" clenching his jaw "they are planning on taking my daughter with us not there to get back at us for rising against them thousands of years ago. The man that changed me is heading to the palace himself, with us distracted here. There is a uprising it just isn't here" and with that they all took off running back to the airport as fast as they could. Jane had called while Aro was talking letting them know that the plane was to be ready immediately.

*Voltura*

Everything had been silent for a minute and Heidi had stepped in front of her, separating her from the door. She said something briefly and her mother got up and kissed her forehead before leaving the room with out another word. Pushing herself up in the chair she looked at Heidi "tell me what is going on"

Heidi just looked at her "There are noises of people walking around that are too quiet for a human and they aren't were our guards should be. Walking towards the door listening as she got closer "They are headed this way, get up" she walked over practically lifting her from the chair and began running to the far side of the room opening a secret passage way.

Carring her quickly down the stairs she looked up in time to see Eliana arriving and taking her from Heidi, before she could say anything Heidi was gone back up the stairs. Looking at Eliana "What is going on" she whispered looking around her eyes sweaping almost frantically side to side but not being able to see anything in the dark.

She leaned her head close and whispered into Isabella's ear "they are here for you. they are sweaping the rooms for you." Isabella bit on her lower lip closing her eyes and then gripped on to Eliana as she started moving through the lower levels, finally she knew where they were, the feeding room looking down at the blood stained concrete she swallowed nervously. "can we leave the palace?"

Eliana only nodded slightly "I am trying to get us out the back, but they are moving around everywhere. I am having problems keeping tabs on where they all are, there has to be about 15 newborns running around wildly up there." Isabella just nodded her head just as she felt a strong pain right up her spine from her lower back. Biting down on her lip trying not to make a sound as her hands started rubbing her belly.

Eliana put her down "are you alright?" she just nodded her head not wanting to worry her, the pain was probably from the stress of the situation. "I'll be fine, lets just get out of here"

They slowly crept out of the room down to the double doors that would lead out into the city, she tried calming her breathing and the pain would go away for a while but then it would always come back worse than from before. Just as they opened the door Eliana was pulled out of the doorway faster than even her reflexes could keep up with. She attempted to step beck but a man walking in and just smiled at her "Well if it isn't Isabella Volozzo, my dear I haven't seen you since you were a mere 6 months old. Hard to believe you've mad it this far"

Her jaw dropped open "6 months? but that is impossible..."

He just laughed "I am older than your daddy little princess, I apparently failed at getting rid of you then. I won't fail this time" grabbing her arm pulling her from the room and out into the street as she heard him say "I have something special planned for you" She only rubbed her belly trying to stop her pain.

Turnning her head she saw Eliana being restained by 4 vampires screaming for them to let Isabella go as she was pushed into a car with the man. The last thing Isabella saw before blacking out was her home fading in the distance as they sped off into the night.


	28. Oh Baby

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

_**I am terribly sorry about how long this took to update, I am working full time and planning my wedding now lol. I am getting married in 4 months!**_

Pacing back and forth on the plane, every one was on edge currently with the situation. Jane was on her phone trying to get a hold of anyone at home to warn them, but no one was answering any of the phone lines. Our faith in the situation was quickly fading, all we knew was that we were in a race that started before we ever knew. Demetris was pissed after not being able to reach Heidi after eighty plus tries, his phone was now close to receiving the same fate that my phone already received of turning to dust when I couldn't reach Isabella or her mother after a hour of trying. Now I was just sitting her steaming not being able to stand moving this slowly since we had to take an airplane.

Tapping my foot impatiently grinding my teeth when I looked up Marcus and Aro where doing the exact same thing. Finally after about another thirty minutes Demetri's phone went off popping up Heidi's name. Picking up the phone at vampire speed waiting for the technology to catch up with him Heidi? What's going on? The newborns said... he was cut off and you could hear her strained voice talking as fast as she could, she was in panic ad anyone that knew Heidi knew she never panicked.

He stood up "Heidi calm down, you need to slow..." all of a sudden everyone could hear Heidi clear as a bell when she screamed into the phone "Isabella is GONE! THEY TOOK ISABELLA! DON'T TELL ME TO REMAIN CLAM DEMETRI ANTION, MY SISTER IS GONE, MY NIECE OR NEPHEW IS GONE. GUARDS ARE MISSING, I ALREADY FOUND FOUR DEAD! THIS PLACE IS A WAR!" Everyone in the plane was dead silent with wide eyes not believing their ears.

After the plane finally landed , I was out of the plane like a bullet much faster than any human could see and if the did see something, they would probably just blink their eyes thinking something had gotten in there for a moment. I hadn't even noticed that everyone was with me as we cut across the acres of land trying to short cut the way to the palace. After a while I noticed a older black vehicle traveling fast on the road coming from Voltura and stopped mid run looking at Demetri "What do you think?".

Demetri just closed his eyes for a brief second tracking Isabella and then quickly nodded his head "Isabella is in that car, we need to be careful though. We don't know if she is injured." I knew why he said the last part, however it only enraged me further thinking they would hurt her.

We all ran across standing in the road waiting for the vehicle to catch up with us, standing there in formation ready for a battle if they didn't just give in. Not a single one of us took a breath as the car came to a stop directly in front of Aro. Jane and Alec stepped forward on the sides of the car and you could see the driver feeling Jane's wrath as Alec opened the door. However once the door opened he was kicked back and a tall man came out of the car grinning, I almost lunged at him until I saw he was holding my unconscious pregnant wife in his arms.

We all stopped glaring at him as he spoke for the first time "Now I could easily kill her, snap her small mortal neck. I could rip the child from her womb, I could turn her while she still has the child inside her... that one might be interesting don't you all think?" he just smirked at our sneers

I just stood closer "why her? why did you pull this kind of a hoax for her?" he just snapped his vision to me and smiled "I tried killing her once, I tried feeding her to Aro actually. I held her when she was but a infant as my brother killed her mother, and another changed him. I left her on the floor beside him for after his change was complete. Her life was forfeit then" looking at Aro "her time as never met to continue, she was an abomination and now she is again with this child inside her"

I couldn't help the growl that escaped me when he called my wife and my child an abomination. However before I could react he began to scream, looking at Jane I was worried since Isabella and the baby were so close to him for her to use her powers, but she just looked confused about the situation like everyone else once it was apparent she wasn't doing anything.

All withing an instant he put Isabella down and he was literally going mad screaming for the visions to stop. He was on the ground dry crying like an infant holding his head. Aro didn't waste a minute as he walked over to him gladly ending his suffering by ripping his head from his shoulders.

I leaned down lifting Isabella gently into my arms whispering to her that she was safe. We all just piled into the now abandoned car and got back to the palace in record time to get her to Carlisle. We were in shock when we saw what the Romans had done, they'd terrorized the city and anyone that had been walking out late at night.

We walked in seeing a Panicked Heidi and Eliana both rushed to me seeing Isabella "Oh thank you!" they said basically in unison. I just nodded and swept her away up to our room laying her down on the bed gently kissing her forehead trying to see any injury, I didn't smell blood on her but bumps also appeared on humans.

Carlisle walked into the room not to long after we had and immediately checked her pulse and then looked up clearing the room except for her father, Marcus, Cauis, and myself. Looking up at me he simply said I think I know why she's unconscious, it is from the pain" I gripped the sheets he died to fast, what did he do to her?" Carlisle just shook his head He probably didn't do anything to her, she was in pain first. Probably before the attack" he leaned back feeling her stomach "Felix, she is in labor currently and her stomach is in full contraction"

Aro quickly walked over to the bedside as Marcus and Cauis exited the room, I looked up at Carlisle "So the baby is coming now?" he just nodded his head opening his bag "I need you to undress her just lay the sheet over her for now, everyone who isn't planning on being in here needs to leave now. I can already see multiple fractures and if she wakes the pain will..." he was cut off as she woke up in pain holding her belly. I felt horrible knowing she'd been at peace and woke up to all the pain her mind had tried to block out.

Aro turned as did Carlsile as I undressed her quickly, when I laid her back there was a sickening crunch as I watched her eyes widen to the size of saucers before she screamed and blood began pouring from her mouth. I just looked at Carlisle "What Happened!" he was at our side in a second along with Aro who took her hand in his as pretty much all the color drained from her face.

Carlisle was checking her over and swallowed "Her back is broken, the baby needs to come out now" he turned around and all we heard was "hold your breath" before he turned back with a scapula in hand and began slicing through her delicate skin. The blood flowing out of my wife have no effect of me beside concern for her and our child. He leaned down breaking the sack with his teeth and less than a second later I saw him pulling my child out from her womb.

Seeing her I couldn't move, I had a daughter now. Her pale skin contrasted greatly against her deep chestnut hair which had slight ringlets at the base of her neck. Carlisle knocked my out of my daze telling me to bite Isabella, each limb. Leaning down there was no hesitation, she was turning now. Sinking my teeth into her flesh I kept chanting in my head her name so I wouldn't forget with the blood. After it was done I looked down seeing her beautiful face contorted in pain, I took her hand and she flinched. I put her hand down gently and I sat by her side not knowing what to do.

I looked up seeing Eliana standing in front of me not moving after about ten minutes I looked up seeing her holding my infant daughter, she just smiled at me as she bent down telling me how to hold my arms "Felix thousands of years old and can't hold a baby tisk tisk" she just laughed a bit as I looked at our daughter. "Her eyes are just like Isabella's" Aro was standing over my shoulder looking at her "I am inviting everyone to see my little granddaughter" he smiled and then whisked out of the room.

We moved the crib into Isabella and my room and Eliana and I took turns feeding her while we waited for Isabella's changed to finish. Every time we tried to take her too far from her mother she started crying and nothing would calm her until she was at her side again.


	29. Family

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

Her eyes blinking open gently, the light startled her senses a bit. Looking around see could see the little flecks in the air dancing around her, blinking her eyes she looked towards the open window and then at Felix whom was sitting at her bedside. He was just looking at her smiling and she couldn't help but smile back. Her head felt better than it had in ages and she laughed to herself before whispering to Felix "I remember everything Felix. All the holes in my memory are filled"

He just grinned and moved over sitting next to her on the bed "Everything hum? I guess you fully realize our past now"

She just smiled nodding her head "You kept your promise all these years" looking up at him with her newly red eyes "You never stopped caring for me"

He just kissed her gently on the forehead, as he heard her swollow "Your thirsty aren't you? We have many downstairs for your awakening"

She just smiled crawling out of bed "The burning isn't as bad as the first time, Maybe because I've done this before?" looking at him with slight question wondering what her mate thought about it.

He just nodded "You do have a few thousand years of experience that you know remember. So it probably won't be as bad, you'd already trained yourself once in controlling your thirst" he stated and helped her stand up handing her stain robe.

She stopped putting her robe on mid stride and looked down "the baby... where?" she started panicking looking at her flat stomach her hands running over it worried about what happened. "Him... the Roman guy, did he hurt my baby." she looked at him her eyes going black with anger thinking he took her baby.

Felix gripped her shoulders "She's fine Isabella, our baby is fine. She is with your mother and Eliana. They are feeding her right now." he pulled her close to him "the Romans head was removed by your father when he tried to use you against us. He's gone. Along with everyone else that threatened you or the Volturi" He kissed her "lets get you something to drink and then we will go see our daughter together"

She rested her head nodding slighting "Did you name her?" still looking at her belly in shock that it was so flat, she briefly remembered the pain she'd been in, but then the fire had begun to consume her when she'd been bitten.

He just chuckled "No, I know we were still deciding. She has not been named yet, everyone is just referring to her as little one or princess for now. Do we still wish the name we thought of for a girl?" he said looking at her letting her choose the name of their daughter. He lightly rubbed her back as he continued to help her up. Then started walking her from the room, he was proud of her taking to being a vampire again so well. She was in control of her actions, he had no worries of her being near the baby when the time came.

She lifted her head smelling the scent of blood nearing her and her throat burned just a little more, but she swallowed looking at her mate. "I still love the name, I think it will fit her well. It means unfading and eternal a paradise" she smiled "That is everything that she is Felix, she is our paradise" turning she walked into the feeding room and everything came to her just like if she'd never been changed back into a human.

It only took them a few minutes and then they went back to their room to clean up before heading to see their daughter for the first time, she could barely contain herself after hearing from Felix how perfect she was, and that she was growing so fast. Carlisle came in to explain their daughters accelerated growth rate. She couldn't believe that in barely 7 years her daughter would be full grown, she was curious and had so many questions, but all she wanted was to hold her.

Carlisle and Felix walked with her to the nursery and she stopped at the door resting her forehead on the dark wood "I can smell her...she's perfect" Carlisle and Felix exchanged a worried look behind her and she just shook her head "I am not thirsty, I can smell her, she's the perfect mix of Felix and I, I'd never hurt her." She pushed the door open with easy and looked inside seeing her mother cradling a small pink blanket in her arms.

She walked over very slowly peering at her daughters small sleeping face and she couldn't believe it. She put her hand over her mouth in shock then turning back to Felix "She's real" her head jerking back to the sleeping child and stepped forward holding her arms out "Can I..I hold her?"

Renee just smiled standing up pulling the infant in her open arms "Of course you can hold your daughter" she smiled kissing her forehead and then kissed her daughters forehead "You did a wonderful job Isabella, she's perfect"

Turning around she sat down in the chair with Felix at her side looking at her daughters, she opened the blanket a bit touching her daughters little feet and smiled when she squirmed a bit. She smiled looking up at Felix giving him a kiss as she looked around the room seeing everyone that she'd grow to love, Felix, Her grandfather and uncles with their wives, Demetri and Heidi, Jane and Alec, Eleazar, Carlisle, Eliana, Renata and her mother.

Looking back down at her daughter kissing her forehead "You are loved Amara Renee, you are loved"

The End

_**:) yay! The End happened! lol I am planning a Epilogue so that will be here shortly, But this particular story is ending soon. I am not sure yet if I am going to do a sequel. If I do I think it will be primarily about Amara Renee, and her story growing up. What do you all think about that? Leave reviews please :)**_


	30. Life is Good

_**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer's.**_

It had been 4 years since Felix and my daughter had been born, to the day. I'd been fine after turning, the blood lust didn't hit me at all it seemed, although much to my mates dismay I still received the newborn strength for a few months. I loved being stronger than him for the first time ever. Sitting there is a dark green strapless gown looking out across the garden smiling seeing our daughter, she looked to be about 15 years old now and turning into a beautiful young woman. It was hard to believe that just four years ago she was a newborn in my arms.

Felix came out kissing the top of my head, as I sighed leaning into his embrace. I couldn't have been happier, I had a wonderful mate, a beautiful and strong daughter, a loving family and many close friends. I was loving my immortality.

Amara looked up at me smiling and then her eyes widened and I turned seeing Alex glancing out at my daughter, I raised my eyebrow to him and he quickly turned and walked away, turning back to my daughter I noticed something about her that I used to do when her father glanced at me. She was blushing...


End file.
